New Start
by gearmonkey298
Summary: This is my first Fanfic I have ever done I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first year at Beacon was almost over they just had finals to complete and then off for the summer. Weiss was helping her best friend and team leader study. The past year had brought them really close and they did not want to leave, but they would talk to each other and their teammates and try to get together a few times in the summer. She grew quite fond of the young leader she has grown so much this past year she still was always hyper or somewhat childish. Even on that note she would not change a thing about her. The young girls silver eyes met with ocean blue ones, they both smile and Weiss feels a little heat buildup in her cheeks. She has felt different around the young leader. She was feeling ever so close to her and just wanted to spend the whole summer with her. Just seeing her smile and talk was enough to make her happy. _Am I falling for her_ she thought it would be possible there had been a few times when they would sit close and lean on each other for support. One of them holding the other it just felt right. The warmth they shared was just perfect the smell of roses as she leaned into her leaders hair. Their two hearts beating as one like nothing else mattered. She wanted to tell her that she wanted to be with her always but didn't think she felt the same. She also needed time to make sure this was real.

"Well I think I am finally ready for this test," said Ruby. Taking a look over at Weiss. "Can we please be done before my head explodes?"

She made a slight gesture with her hands to mimic a bomb going off in her head. Weiss just smiled and nodded. She too was feeling it as well. They closed their books put notes away and looked at each other Weiss blushed a little more when Ruby had a big smile on her face.

"Why you so happy?" Inquired Weiss. "Aren't you sad we won't be able to see each other?"

"I am a little but I'm just happy I was able to become good friends with you Weiss." She responded still smiling. "I thought for sure you would hate me the whole year and the whole time we were her at Beacon."

She sound very happy in that moment. Weiss was proud that her young leader had grown up so much this past year and was excited for next year. "Well I guess you rubbed off on me a bit and me to you and I'm glad it ended this way." Weiss replied with her own smile.

Ruby lowered her head a bit. She just sat there a minute quiet. "I don't know what I'm do without you now." Her voice was low and sad. "We started to become so close and it was a lot of fun seeing you open up to me, Blake, and Yang."

"I know it won't be easy but we been through so much together and we can make it through this too."

She pulled her friend close into a hug and patted the sadden girls head. They said nothing just taking in this moment. Her hair was soft and smelled of roses. She sighed a bit. She could feel heart beat a little faster and then.

"Weiss you ok? Ruby asked as she turned her head up to look at her partner.

"Yes why do you ask?" She asked.

There was a pause, she just stared into the ocean blue eyes of her best friend. _Why can't I stop looking at her she is so pretty. Her pale but fair face the slight scar over here left eye and long white hair pulled up into a side ponytail. The way she can pull off her solid white dress and walking in those heels. I can't believe she is my best friend._

"Everything ok?" Weiss was a little worried.

"Yeah… yeah I was just thinking." Ruby said blushing madly. She turned back into her friend. "Sorry."

"It's alright no need to worry," she said in a shaky voice. _What was she thinking about? I can't help but get lost in those big silver eyes. The way she grins or the way she smells. Sure she can be childish and hyper but I can be overbearing and cold. I'm going to miss her._

"I'm really going to miss you Weiss."

"Me too Ruby, I don't want to leave you ever. Unfortunately it can't be helped." Weiss replied.

"I know," Ruby was very sad. "I just… it's just… I don't know…"

"Ruby what's wrong," Weiss created some space in between them and looked down at her friend. "You can tell me anything."

Ruby had a very nervous look on her face. "Well… it's just when we are like this or just hanging out with each other it feels like nothing else matters to me. I like being close to you it's weird I know…"

"No it's not, just tell me how you feel." Weiss said.

"Well… I get really nervous and my heart races. I like it when you talk or hold me close it can be cold sometimes, but you warm me up. I just get this feeling." She was blushing as she finished.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a shocked look on her face. _She feels the same way around Ruby. I was like they were meant to have this moment._

Ruby had a small sad look at the shock on the young heiress's face, "everything ok Weiss?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I-I'm fine." Her voice was really shaky.

Ruby shot a look of I know your lying. "OK… ok… I feel the same way you do all the time."

Ruby was the one now with a surprised look on her face. "What are you saying Weiss?" she asked as she tilted her head a bit.

"I guess I'm trying say is I like you…." Weiss replied.

"Is that what we both feel you think?" the young leader asked nervously. Weiss just nodded and placed one hand on Ruby's shoulder, while cupping on side of her face in the other. Ruby just grabbed onto Weiss's elbows and leaned in. They both closed their eyes and when their lips met it was the best thing either of them experienced in their short lives. They only separated because they needed to breathe.

"Well… That was… incredible," Weiss said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah it was." Ruby was about as red as her signature cape. "Does this mean we are kind of together now?"

"Well I think a date will make it more official. That is if you want to go out with another girl." Weiss was blushing.

"I don't mind. I mean I like spending my time with you and I think that's the most important part of being with someone. Right?" Ruby said blushing as well.

"Right!" Weiss was over flowing with happiness. "I would like to take you out into Vale tonight if you like?"

"I would love too!" Ruby screamed. "Where will go?"

"I have an idea but we got to get ready now." Weiss said.

"Why not go as we are it's not like we are completely under dressed?"

Weiss looked at her date and she was right she wore a black top with red trim down the sleeves and a black and red combat skirt. Also black leggings and red and black boots. She nodded, "just let me freshen up a bit." She walked to the bathroom and looked on the counter most of the teams stuffed had been pack for the year. Just the bare essentials in there. She fixed her hair and added a little makeup. She turn a little to look at her dress it was still alright. Just then the door to the dorm opened and she heard some voices.

"Hey lil sis, what's up?" Yang said.

"Not much just waiting for Weiss to get out here." Replied Ruby.

"Why is that?" asked the Faunus of the team Blake.

"We are going to the city since we don't have a class tomorrow." Ruby said smiling her big smile.

Yang looked a little surprised, she turned to Blake who was also a little confused. "I thought for sure she would be making you study for the last exam in a few days."

"Well we did and wanted to take a break and we have tomorrow to study yet." Ruby said. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be fun."

"Why?" Yang asked. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Ruby was trying to find the right words.

Just then Weiss came out of the bathroom which made everybody turn in the direction of the door. She had a lit pep in her step. Walked to Ruby and grabbed her by the hand turned to her other teammates and said, "We are going to dinner and a walk is that fine with you two?"

Ruby blushed, Yang gasped and Blake had a blank stare on her face. Weiss just smiling but inside she was a nervous wreck. They all stood there for a moment.

"Like… like… like a date?" asked Blake.

Ruby nodded and Weiss just leaned to Ruby and placed a peck on Ruby's cheek. Weiss blushed a bit.

"I had no idea you guys liked each other like that," Yang said very surprised. "I thought you guys like guys…"

"Well we both kind of had the same view of just wanting to be with someone to make us happy and we do that for each other. Is that wrong?" Weiss said kind of irritated.

"No… no… I just never thought it would be you two together."

"Well I for one I'm happy for you both, enjoy your night out." Blake responded. She knew this would happen at some point.

"Thank you Blake, now if you excuse us we have an airship to catch," Weiss said with a lot of conviction.

"Yes, yes we do," Ruby added in.

The pair walked to the door Ruby opened it for Weiss as she walked passed she just smiled. Ruby turned and waved and walked out the door closing it behind her. Weiss was waiting in the middle of the hallway for her and Ruby jumped beside her and grabbed her hand they began to walk out to the landing pad. The people they passed just looked and shrugged. Ruby laid her head on her dates shoulder, sighed and had on a grin. Neither she nor Weiss cared what others thought they just wanted to be happy and that was with the each other.

Yang stood in shock just staring at the door. Blake just smirked and walked to her bed and laid down with a book. "You know I saw this coming right?" She said as she opened the book.

"You did?" Yang said as she turned to face her partner. "I mean I didn't even know Ruby liked girls. She tells me everything!" Yang was kind of hurt that her sister did not tell about this.

"I have a feeling that she didn't know that either," retorted Blake.

"Uh?"

"I have a feeling if Weiss was a guy she would have still fell for her. It's about the person not the gender." Blake said.

"I guess… it still feels weird." Yang said sheepishly.

Weiss and Ruby made it to the landing pad and waited on a bench for the next airship. Ruby was just cuddled up next to Weiss and had her eyes shut.

"Surprisely this doesn't feel weird to me," Weiss said with a smile. "I just wish we did this sooner."

"Why?" Ruby asked curiously. "I know it's late in the year but we can work something out."

"I know we can Ruby, but my family is going to ask so many questions when I get home and if I tell them about you my father won't let me come back." She was very sad.

"Hey don't worry," Ruby sat up and looked at Weiss their eyes met and she softly said, "You are one of the smartest people I have ever met. I know you can think of something to say to make it better." She was smiling and very confident.

"How do you do that, you dolt?" she exclaimed.

"Do what?" Ruby was confused.

"You always know how to make everything seem better than it is." She turned to Ruby and leaned into her pressed her lips into Ruby's with passion. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't, I promise." Ruby said. They sat in silence after that getting lost in one others eyes. Till Weiss saw the airship approaching. Ruby turned to see and got really excited she jumped up grabbed Weiss by the hand and ran to the point they wait for the airship.

Some people got off and they two got on along with some other students from Beacon. They sat away from most others just to be by themselves.

"So… where we going?" Ruby asked.

"There is a nice place that's not fancy but near the river through the city. I thought it would be nice to go there with someone special." Weiss replied. "I hope it was alright if I kind of planned this whole outing…" she was looking down at the airship floor.

"Well you do realize I suck at planning anything, so I don't have a clue what we would do if I had to plan." Ruby responded.

"That is true."

The airship landed in the Center of the city and they started walking down the street. Hand in hand they talked about random stuff and what they wanted to do in the summer. Knowing full well they wanted to spend it together. They finally made it to the restaurant and Weiss was right it was nice but not over the top but had a nice view over the river. They asked for a table and were seated and looked over the menus and made small talk. They made up their minds on what to eat and place their order and waited for it to come.

"You know I never thought in a million years this would happen. Me the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company out on a date with another girl." Weiss said. "But it don't feel wrong to me though, my family will not be thrilled. On the other hand I know I am old enough to live on my own. If my family don't accept it."

"You would leave you family and company for me?" Ruby asked with glazed eyes as if she were to cry.

"Yes I would I want to be happy it is with you," Weiss said. "Ruby I know I can difficult sometimes but I want this to work. I have these feelings for a while and I know we can make through anything look what we have done this year already."

"I can't believe you would do all that just for me," Ruby said on the verge of tears. Weiss got up out of her seat walked over to the other side of the table and crouched down looking at Ruby in the eyes. Wiping the forming tears away.

"Please don't cry I would give up everything to be with you," she said softly. "Just because we just figured this out does not mean we haven't had these feelings for a while. I don't want to ever lose you, ever."

"Neither do I," Ruby responded.

Weiss just smiled, gave the young girl a quick kiss. Got up and sat down again across the table. She reached across the table and grabbed Ruby's hand holding it firmly and just sat quietly. The food came out and she let go and they began to eat and talk a little. After they finished Weiss paid for the meal and they walked to the river and sat on a nearby bench. They watched a few boats pass by and some people along with people walking dogs. Ruby loves dogs asking to pet everyone that passed by. Ruby laid her head on Weiss's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Weiss." She said

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Do you want me to come with you home to tell your family? For support?"

Weiss thought for a moment. She wanted nothing more for that to happen. "Of course I do."

She leaned down giving her partner a kiss on the forehead. Then laid her head on Ruby's. Ruby's scroll went off. Ruby pulled it out and saw a message from Yang. She let out a small sigh.

"Guess we better get back Yang reminding us we still have a curfew." Ruby said. She smiled. "At least she didn't send me a whole bunch of messages while we were out on our date."

Weiss giggled. "Yeah at least she didn't, but at least we know she cares."

They both stood up and walked up to the landing pad. The walked holding hands and talking. While waiting for the airship. Weiss's scroll went off. She looked at it her heart sank. Ruby looked confused. Weiss turned the scroll to her and she read the scroll. She put both hands on her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What does he want?" Weiss yelled.

"Do you think someone told him we went out tonight? We did kiss at the restaurant and cuddled on the bench by the river…" Ruby said very nervously.

"It doesn't matter if someone did I'm not going anywhere." Weiss replied. She calmed herself and looked back at the scroll. She answered the call, "Hello father."

"Hello Weiss, how are you doing this evening?" her father asked.

"I am well how are, you?" she replied. She was very nervous what if Ruby was right and someone called him and he was calling to scold her.

"I am well I'm just calling to tell you that I will be coming in the airship to pick you up from school and bring you home." He responded. "I hope your classes are going well and you are studying well."

"I am surprised you would come and get me, and I have only one more exam in a couple days." She said.

"And your team? They have not been holding you back have they?" He questioned.

"No, of course not we passed our field exam flawlessly. We have all been studying and doing well." She said biting her tongue.

"That's good to hear my dear daughter," he said. "Well I will see you soon Weiss."

"Goodbye Father." She said very quickly. She hung up the scroll. She looked to Ruby. A concerned look came across her face. "He is coming to get me from Beacon."

"What will we do?" Ruby asked.

"We will tell him together and if he don't like I'll go home with you." She pulled her date close. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

She kissed Ruby and gave her a big hug. They sat in silence on the way back. Ruby was cuddled up to her the whole way back resting her head on Weiss's shoulder and almost asleep. They landed at Beacon. Weiss shook her gently. "Hey sleepy head, wake up. We are back." She said.

"Weiss, how come I'm more scared than you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I will not be taken from you no matter what." Weiss replied. "Ruby I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" she said curiously.

"What do you think your dad would think of us together?"

"I think he'll be fine with it he just want me and Yang to be happy. No matter what," she responded. "Besides Yang told me and my dad once that she likes guys and girls and my dad took it well so I guess he will do the same for me."

They walked back to the dorms trying to figure out the best way to tell Weiss's father. They laughed at a few crazy ideas that Ruby came up with of course. They made it back to the dorms and walked to theirs. Weiss was about to open the door when from across the hall Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc came from their dorm room. They kissed in the hallway not even realizing that Weiss and Ruby where right there. Jaune had Pyrrha pinned against the door. Then Pyrrha saw the other two and quickly push the boy off pointing across the hall. Jaune turned almost fell over from shock and embarrassment. Both of their face where pure red.

"Hi Weiss, hi Ruby we… umm… didn't see you guys there…" Jaune stuttered.

Ruby and Weiss just looked at one another and giggled. Ruby finally said, "bout damn time you two!"

"Ruby!" snapped Weiss. Nudging her partner, Ruby looked over, "watch your mouth!"

"What I have said worse before," she replied.

"Keep that up and you will be punished, you dolt!" scolded Weiss.

"Really? How so Miss Schnee…" Ruby said in playful manner.

"Wait what is going on?" Juane asked really confused.

"I think I know," Pyrrha said with a lot of certainty. "You two are together."

"Yup," Ruby said really quickly. "We just got back from our first date but I know we will be together forever right Weiss?"

"Of course we will you dunce." She smirked

"Well congrats you two," Pyrrha said. "I hope the best for you two."

"Thank you Pyrrha and the same to you as well," Weiss replied.

The two couples just kind of stared at each other then smiled and sent back to their rooms. As they walked in to their room. Weiss and Ruby noticed that Blake was reading like always and Yang was playing on her scroll.

"Hey the love birds are back!" smiled Yang. "You guys have fun?"

"Yes it was most enjoyable," replied Weiss returning Yang smile.

"Yeah it was great," Ruby said.

"Well I'm glad you had fun little rose," Weiss said with a sinister smile that made Ruby blush.

"Weiss my sis is right here…." She started to say.

"I know. I'm going to change be right back," she walked to bathroom shooting Ruby a little hinting look.

Yang looked shocked that Weiss would say something like that in front of people. She shivered and laid back into her bed. Blake was already continuing to read her book. Ruby was just standing in the middle of the room with a blank stare on her face staring at the bathroom. Then she saw the door open a little and Weiss's pale hand motioning her to come to the bathroom. Jumping at the opportunity grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and saw Weiss without her dress on her heart skipped a beat. She felt her face flush completely red.

"Hi little rose," Weiss said in a sweet voice. Ruby could not contain herself any longer. She rushed over threw her arms around the white haired girl and pressed their lips together hard but full of passion. Weiss returned the passion and force grabbing the younger girl by the waist and pushed her against the counter. Ruby was surprised by this but didn't resist. The girls hands where going all over each other and after a few minutes were out of breath. They looked at each other with pure excitement. After they caught their breath. Weiss came back for seconds and this time her tongue made its way into Ruby's mouth moving hers around. Soon a war was in both their mouths and they did not want to stop, but they needed air. Weiss stroked the young girl's hair and moved down her face and under her chin. She leaned into Ruby's neck and was giving small light kisses all over the right side of neck. Ruby let out a small light moan. She bit her lip to quiet herself. Weiss just giggled a bit realizing she hit a good spot. She stood up and pulled the girl closer to her.

"I love you Ruby Rose," she whispered.

"Love ya back Weiss Schnee." Ruby blushed as she said it.

"So does that mean you will be my girlfriend then?" the heiress asked. All she got was a long passionate kiss in return. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes that's a yes." The young leader replied. "I have a girlfriend this is so awesome."

"You dolt," Weiss snickered.

Ruby leaned into Weiss's ear and whispered, "But I'm your dolt."

"Yes you are," she said with a smile. "Let's get ready for bed we can do something tomorrow. After we study of course. We still have one exam left."

"Yeah I know," Ruby retorted. "I will be there in a minute I'm going to take a shower first."

Weiss turned to her girlfriend, and with a smile nodded slipped in to her nightgown and left the bathroom. Ruby turned on the shower and started to get ready to jump in. In the main room after Weiss came out. She went to her bed and laid down and saw Yang staring at her.

"What?" Weiss said. "I did nothing too bad."

"That's not the issue. You hurt her I hurt you that simple," Yang said sternly. "Night."

"Night Yang," the heiress said.

Ruby finished her shower and walked into the main room. She saw Weiss still up she put her clothes in her hamper, and was getting ready to jump in her bunk. When she heard Weiss clear her throat. She stop and looked at her, confused. Weiss had moved over to allow Ruby to fit in her bed. Ruby's eyes lit up she was not passing up this opportunity to cuddle with Weiss. She crawled into the bed under the covers and looked at the girl who rocked her world. Ruby was propped up on her elbows hands on her chin staring at Weiss. She starts stroking the long white hair of her partner smiling.

"What you thinking about?" Weiss whispered.

"You of course," she whispered back. Which sent a slight blush across the other girls face. "It's like you said this is new for the both of us a day in and it's like we been this way all year."

"Yeah I know I don't want it to change," the older of the two girls said. "No matter how my father reacts I want to be right by your side as much as possible."

"What are we going to do tomorrow," Ruby asked as she lay her head down to get more comfortable. She nuzzled into Weiss's neck. "After we study of course."

"Well I was think of doing some shopping since I don't have to worry about restrictions on my luggage." She said. "But what would you like to do?"

"'I don't care as long as I am with you," the redhead said. "We can stay here all day and I would be happy still."

Weiss blushed a bit more, then propped herself on one elbow. Looked at her partner in her big silver eyes and leaned over and give a nice long kiss. "We will decide what to after we study, good night my little rose I love you."

"Love you to snowflake, night." Ruby said. Stealing a quick kiss and moved closer to Weiss and went to sleep.

Blake was the first one up this morning since she was the first to go to bed. She looked around the room and stretched a bit. She stopped on the new couple sleeping in each other's arms, she just smiled and thought about how nice it would be to have that every day. The next to wake up was Ruby she opened her eyes looking right into the face of the girl after going out on one date with she was head over heels for. _How did I get so lucky, I know she can be somewhat cold and mean sometimes but I wouldn't want her any other way._ She slowing stroked the girls long hair kissing her forehead tried to get out of bed but found herself stuck. Somehow Weiss had wrapped almost every one of her limbs around the smaller girl. She was not complaining though she felt like she was in heaven. Ruby could hear the shower going either Blake or Yang was in there she figured it was Blake because Yang liked to sleep. Then she heard a giant yawn come from the other side of the room that was Yang.

"Morning Rubes," she said still half asleep. "How'd you sleep?"

Ruby did not have to look to know that she was smiling at her. "I slept great thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear that, what you guys doing today?" she asked.

"Well we were going to study for the exam tomorrow and then go from there. What about you?" Ruby returned the question.

"Work out and finish packing I think if I study anymore my brain will burst," the blonde responded.

"Feel the same way but Weiss wants me to study some more, so I will." Ruby said.

"I don't want you to fail is all," Weiss said eyes still shut.

"What do I get for being a good girl and study then?" Ruby asked sweetly.

Weiss's eyes opened, she was thinking. "I can think of something." She said stealing a kiss and let Ruby go enough to turn around in her arms. Now looking across the room she could see Yang sitting up with a big grin on her face. They all turned to the bathroom when the door opened and Blake came out of the bathroom.

"Morning Kitty," Yang said.

"Morning Yang, Ruby, Weiss. You guys sleep well?" She replied.

"I slept great!" Ruby said cheerfully. Weiss squeezed the redhead tight.

"Me too!" she explained.

Yang just shrugged and said, "Do I ever sleep badly?"

Yang's teammates all shook their heads that never happened. Surprising to all the girls the idea of Ruby and Weiss being together did not bother them at all. There was no tension no awkwardness, it just seemed normal. Which was a good thing. Blake was dressed in her signature black top and purple pants and slight heels. Also adjusting her bow she left for breakfast. Yang was in the Shower and Ruby and Weiss were still in bed talking and playing a bit.

"Weiss can we please not study today my head still hurts from yesterday," Ruby begged rubbing her temples. Weiss thought for a moment.

"If you can answer five question right off the study guide we will not study ok?" she replied.

"OK!" the redhead answered.

Weiss got out of bed grabbed her study guide and looked it over and asked the questions, and to her delight Ruby answered them all correctly. She did give a pause before telling Ruby she was right on the last one. Which made Ruby a little upset but it subsided when Weiss started kissing her cheeks and side of her neck.

"So what we going to do today?" Ruby asked as Weiss was still giving her kisses. "I wanna do something fun, please?"

"Well, shopping does sound fun to me but I know not for you," Weiss replied as she took a break. She lay on her back and sighed Ruby turned to her. Moved the little hair in her face out of the way of her lips and gave her a kiss.

"How bout we go shopping and then we go to the arcade after? We both can have fun that." Ruby responded. "But you need to dress casual today though."

Weiss thought for a moment as she closed her eyes and she knew Ruby was giving her those puppy dog eyes that she could never say no to. She opened her eyes and sure enough there they were, "Sounds good as long as I can get to buy you a new dress and shoes to wear tonight."

Ruby put her finger on her chin smiled, "sounds good to me!" she was excited to spend the whole day with Weiss.

They both got out of bed and started to get dressed. Ruby pulled out some clothes what to wear.

"By the way it is supposed to be pretty warm out today. Keep that in mind." Weiss said as she was looking for her clothes as well.

Ruby nodded. She looked at what was readily available on top in her bags. She chose a red skirt that came down just above her knees and a red tank top with a white rose on the front of it and some white sneakers. Weiss picked out a blue and white plaid skirt and white tee-shirt with silver wing design on it. She put her hair up in her signature side ponytail, but added a little blue flower to her hair. She cleaned her face in the bathroom now that Yang was out of there. She put on a little makeup not too much but enough to make her feel good about herself. She walked out to see Ruby waiting for her and sticking something into pocket. She just smiled at Weiss and asked if she was ready. Weiss nodded and was wondering what She was up too.

"I'm glad that we got a day off before our last exam then two more days and then summer break," Ruby said walking with Weiss to the landing pad.

"Me too," Weiss responded. "By the way what did you put into pocket when I came out of the bathroom?"

"That's a surprise for later," the younger girl said. "Don't worry I know you like it."

She had a big smile on her face as the approached the landing pad. They were holding hands and talking when the airship came into view and heard some familiar voices behind them. It was Juane and Pyrrha.

"Morning you two." They said in unison.

"Hey, how you guys doing?" Weiss asked.

"We are good going out for the day to relax before studying for tomorrow," said Juane.

"That's good to hear we are too," Ruby said. "What you guys going to do?"

"Go to a movie and the trampoline park." Pyrrha said.

"That sound like a lot of fun, we should try that too sometime Weiss," Ruby said with great excitement.

"Maybe another day we are not properly dressed for the trampoline park today." She replied showing off her skirt. Ruby looked down at hers as well. "Maybe tomorrow after the exam. We could go as a team."

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Ruby yelled.

"Do you have to yell you dolt," shouted Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss I just got excited. I'm sorry," Ruby said sadly.

"It's ok just try to keep it down ok?"

Ruby nodded and hug her girlfriend. Weiss gave her a pat on the back and said, "You know I can't stay mad at you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Juane stepped onto the air ship and that's where they said they're goodbyes for the day as Juane and Pyrrha stayed near the door but Ruby and Weiss moved away from the door to sit away from people to be by themselves.

"Ruby," Weiss sounded uncertain.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"If I ask my dad to a dinner tonight would you go with me?" she asked.

"You should already know the answer to that," she was grinning. "I mean what I said yesterday and this morning I meant it. I know we just got together but it feels like we been together forever."

"You know exactly how to make me feel better, you know that?"

"I know," she said as she laid her head on the heiress's shoulder. "I will never leave you lonely ever."

Weiss cupped the girl's cheek and smiled gave a sweet short kiss. As a thank you. They sat there in the quiet for a few minutes. Weiss pulled out her scroll about to call her father, but she stopped. "I'll do it after later and we'll do it after the exam we don't need any extra stress on us."

Ruby smiled and nodded in agreement. She wanted to keep Weiss safe no matter what and will support her in everything. After another 15 minutes the landed in the center of the city. They got out of their seats and walked to the door and starting walking towards the fashion section of town. The pair took in all the sight sounds, and smells the city had to offer. Kids playing in the parks other students trying to enjoy their last few days in the city. The two of them looked at a nice little shop with some nice clothes in the window and decided to go check it out. They walked in and were greeting by a young woman. They nodded and split up and started looking around.

Weiss saw some nice dresses and started looking through them. _These are more of Ruby's style not mine. I think she would look good in any of these. Oh I like this most though._ She grabbed the dress and went looking for Ruby. She was not too far away looking at some very fine white dresses. _This would look good on her I hope she likes it_. She took it off the rack and turned around running right into Weiss.

Both girls rubbed their heads where they ran into each other.

"Ow, you ok snow angel?' Ruby asked.

"Yeah I'm ok how about you?" Weiss asked as she blushed at the pet name.

"I'll be ok, I found a nice dress that might look good on you though." She explained.

"Me too, come on let's try them on," Weiss was really excited.

They went to find the young woman that was working to try on the dresses they picked out for each other. She led them to the dressing rooms. Ruby went first she needed help because the dress Weiss picked out not only zipped up but also laced up the back. The young woman went in to assist the young girl with that part while Weiss looked for shoes to go with the dress. She found some and brought them back to the dressing room and handed them in. She could hear Ruby groan as the girl tied the dress tight making her stand up straight. Also cursing at the shoes Weiss had picked out they were not big heels but still heels which Ruby hated. She walked out slowly and Weiss put her hand over her mouth she looked amazing. It was a black dress not too short put just enough and strapless with a red ribbon lace down the back and red lace roses on the bottom. The shoes were red to compliment the black.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked as she gave a little spin trying not to fall.

Weiss nodded her head, "Might need a few accessories but it looks absolutely amazing on you my lil rose."

Ruby blushed and smiled, before saying, "I like it too."

Weiss was next to try on her dress she found some shoes for herself and did not need any help and hers was much easier than Ruby's to put on. She slipped into it and zipped it up. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. It complimented her slender figure and was not overly fancy and fit just right. It was white of course one strap over her left shoulder with a little white lace rose by her collar bone, and the bottom about an inch above her knees. She slipped into the shoes and turned to look at herself and then stepped out to show Ruby. Ruby's jaw about hit the floor as well as the woman who was helping them.

"Weiss you look so good in that," Ruby tried not to scream as she opened her mouth.

Weiss just giggled as the young girl covered her mouth for part of that sentence so Weiss wouldn't yell at her for being too loud. She just walked over to the other girl and pressed her lips to Ruby's and turned to change back into her normal clothes. After they paid for the stuff they wanted they walk down the street to a small café to eat some lunch. After ordering and seating down Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled. Ruby smiled back and said, "I'm glad we can do this with being to awkward about it."

"Look at it this way we did this as friends and now we just are attracted to each other in more ways than just being friends." Weiss said calmly. "And we both admitted that the physical attraction was there for a while."

Ruby grinned and took a drink of her coffee not like she needed to by hyper though it was better than the tea to her. The two talked about random things that is till the food came then they went quiet to eat. After the walked down the street looking for some things to add to the dresses they bought. Ruby found a nice red glittered hair pin and bracelet. While Weiss found a nice fake white rose to go in her hair. She was about to get a necklace when Ruby stopped her. Weiss was a little confused but shrugged it off as maybe she didn't like it. She might have something at the dorm she could put on instead.

"Ruby you look a little bored. Let's go to the arcade now I have had my fun your turn." Weiss said grabbing Ruby's arm and turning toward the entertainment side of town. Ruby's eyes lit up like no other and wanted to run there but Weiss was holding on to her and she had her head resting on Ruby's shoulder so she didn't.

"Thanks snowflake," she said.

Weiss just smiled and hummed in agreement. They walked till they hit the arcade and Ruby using a bit of her semblance went cruising in without Weiss. She just laughed and flowed the petals that would lead her right to the crazy girl. They played games for a couple hours even Weiss was have fun the sun was slowly going down, so they decided to start heading back they did have a exam tomorrow morning so it had to happen. They walked over one of the bridges that went over the channel going out to the bay in Vale when Ruby stopped.

"Everything ok blossom?" Weiss inquired. She was a little confused.

"Yeah everything is fine just want to enjoy this view for a minute," she pointed to the bay as the sun was setting.

"It is really beautiful is it?" Weiss said. They had set down their bags and the stuffed animal Ruby won for Weiss at the arcade. Ruby just held her from behind. Then Weiss felt something cold on her chest when she looked down it was a necklace a white snowflake like her family crest. Shocked she turned around to face Ruby she was just looking at her not saying a word.

"When did you get this?" she finally asked. "I don't remember you buying it today."

"That's because I have had it for a while and was going to give it to you before we went on summer break." Ruby explained. "But now that we are dating I couldn't wait anymore. It was meant as a friendship necklace I have one like it but it is a red not white so we would never be alone."

Weiss was about to cry, she didn't know what to say instead she just wrapped her arms around the redhead and squeezed her tight. They stood there for a minute or two. Then Ruby gently broke free and put her hand one the side of the heiress's face and said, "I will always be with you now."

Weiss couldn't take it anymore she pulled the younger girl into a very passionate kiss and embrace and when air was need said, "I love you my lil rose."

"Love ya back lil flake," Ruby said. "Come on let's go home."

Weiss nodded they picked up their bags and started back to the landing pad. They walked hand in hand and stopped for some treats on the way back. They were tired walking around all day and having fun with one another. It felt good to sit down on the airship, but they needed to stay awake so they talked and tickled each other a bit to stay awake and pass time. They got back to Beacon and walked to the dorms getting to theirs they go inside and neither Blake nor Yang was there. They had the place to themselves which was nice. They separated from each other and put their stuff way and Ruby grabbed her pajamas and started walking to the bathroom when she noticed Weiss undressing right where she stood. She sent a playful smile to Ruby over her shoulder. Then turned to her in nothing but her underwear.

"Ruby I know you are nervous we are alone and dating there is nothing wrong with us changing in the same room." She said.

"I know… it's just…" Ruby was trying to find the right words to say but instead just rushed over to Weiss grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Weiss did not complain about this she returned and even tempted Ruby a bit by opening her mouth just enough to stick the tip of her tongue on Ruby's lips. Now Ruby was revved up and having a hold of the long ponytail gave a slight tug. The young heiress felt her mouth open just to let Ruby's tongue into it. She moaned a little feeling herself also losing control. The two tongues fought for dominance until Weiss retreated needing air and pushed Ruby back to the bed. She jumped onto her team leader and pinned her to the bed. She was wearing an evil grin and tease Ruby a bit acting like she would give her more than backing away. Ruby was not happy about that and tried to wiggle free but could not. Then Weiss looked at Ruby's big silver eyes and saw a raging fire in them and let go of the young girl's arms. In a mere second she was pulled down meeting Ruby's lips and she felt hands moving down her back and up one leg. Her hands were on one leg and under the opposite shoulder.

This was the position for several minutes only breaking for a few seconds for a breath. Weiss finally was calming down instead of show lust she showed compassion trying to calm the girl under as well. Ruby did calm down and was staring at the girl above her breathing heavy from all the action they have been doing. Weiss looked at her and moved ever so slowly to her neck. She was being very gentle light kisses and only her lips she started low near where Ruby's color bone was and worked up. She felt the younger girl squirm. She heard her low moans of pure bliss. She kissed her hard but not out lust out of pure passion. She sat back pulling Ruby up with her they were both sitting looking at each other and both just smiled and gave one more kiss and lay down side by side. Weiss got out of bed much to the dismay of Ruby who gave her look when she saw that Weiss did not have clothes on did not say a word. She also got up to put her pajamas on so they could rest and get to bed for exam tomorrow.

They were finally back in bed when Ruby finally spoke, "Weiss, how we going to tell your dad about us? We never really finished talking about it."

Weiss looked at her brushed her hair and said, "I have an idea but don't worry about that right now. We have an exam tomorrow and then we will have some fun before that happens."

Ruby nodded and snuggled closer to Weiss putting her head on the older girl's chest. Weiss brushed Ruby's hair and gave her some kisses. As they held each other close the door opened and Yang came through the door.

"Hello, love birds!" she yelled. "How was your day?"

"It was great how was yours Yang?" Weiss replied happily.

Ruby turned to face her sister and still in her partners arms looked at Yang who had a very large mark on her neck. Ruby noticing it Weiss did not because she had her eyes closed already. Ruby removed the covers and got out of bed leaving Weiss with a sad look on her face. Ruby walked up to her sister and stared at her, while Weiss looked a little lost. Ruby pointed to the side of Yang's neck.

"What is that?" she said in a very firm tone.

In shock Yang didn't say a word. Curiosity had Weiss she had to see this too, she jumped out of bed a walked over too. She gasped at what she saw. "Yang Xiao Long! Is that a hicky on your neck?" she yelled it.

Yang tried to say something but could not find the words she thought about running but knew she wouldn't get far. Her head dropped, sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah it is…"

"Who gave it to you? It is huge," said Weiss.

"I don't want to say." The blonde replied.

"Yang, please I'm your sister," Ruby said softly.

Then the door opened again and Blake came in and saw the three standing there. Yang was trying to tell her with her eyes to leave but Weiss noticed this. She turned to Blake who was trying to be sneaky and get to the bathroom. Weiss grabbed her arm spun her around glaring at Blake. Her usually neat hair was a mess and was red in the face. Her shirt collar was flipped up Weiss laid it back down and saw that Blake had one too.

"Blake!" she shouted "What is going on?"

Ruby and Weiss sat the other two girls on Blake's bed both tapping their feet and glaring at the other two who were very embarrassed. They sat there looking at the floor slowly they turned to each other and sighed. Blake was the first to speak, "I gave it to her."

"Yeah and I gave one to her." Yang explained. "It kind of just happened we didn't plan it I swear!"

"Really…" Ruby and Weiss said in unison. They just looked at each other and sighed. Weiss was pinching the bridge of her nose. Ruby had her hands on her hips.

"We still have class tomorrow what the hell are you two going to do about this?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. Blake kept staring at the floor.

"You two aren't even together either. Did you guys just do it because you were bored or something?" Ruby asked really upset.

Blake looked up rather slowly, "Well you see… that is not entirely true…" she responded.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss retorted.

"Well you see…" Yang chimed in this time. "When you guys started hanging out all the time and left us two alone we thought that we would do stuff too. Soon it was more than just friends or partners. We are both still figuring out what this is exactly."

"Like if you guys really like each other or it's just a physical type thing?" Ruby asked.

"Something like that," the blonde said nervously.

"Well I hope you both can figure that out soon. We only have a few days before we go on summer break." Weiss said.

"We still have all summer too," Blake said. "I'm staying with Yang this summer since I have no were to go. She offered me a place to stay."

"I couldn't let her wonder around by herself. She is my partner on this time and we both want to figure this out," Yang stated. "And don't worry I talked to dad about it Ruby. It's cool with him."

"Well now that is sorted out can we get some sleep so we can be done with exam tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

She walked to her bed and motioned Ruby to follow. Ruby shrugged and looked the two other girls and smiled. Went to lay down with Weiss, she whispered to her, "I think we will have two pairs on our team next year."

Weiss just smiled and nodded. Blake and Yang got ready for bed. The next morning was a little awkward Yang and Blake were trying to hide their little marks they were lucky that their uniforms covered them up most of the way up.

"Let's finished our first year!" Ruby yelled as she ran down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Team RWBY walked down the hallway after their last exam for the year. They were talking laughing and saying bye to friends. When they reached their dorm they heard a loud bang come from across the hall in team JNPR's room. All four girls looked at the door in confusion.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"You don't want to know?" stated Blake.

"I kind of do…" the blonde responded. Ruby and Weiss just stared at the door. Yang walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "Hello anyone home?"

They heard two more loud bangs come from the room and quiet mumbling. After a minute the door open just enough for Pyrrha to stick her head out, her hair was a mess and was out of breath. Her face about matched the color of her hair. "Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Pretty good Pyrrha, everything ok in there?" Yang asked.

"Yes of course it is," she replied voice very shaky, and shivering herself, "Hold on a sec."

The girls in the hallway heard a loud smack like a hand hitting some one's head. Then they hear Pyrrha say, "Give me a damn minute Juane."

Followed by Juane saying, "I couldn't help it."

"Try," she snapped back. "Ruby's team is right outside the door."

She came back looking very mad, "Sorry about that, how did your final go?"

"We will talk to you later." Weiss said grabbing her team and pushing them to their dorm. "Have a good day."

"Ok, bye," she smiled. Closed the door and team RWBY heard her say "Now you're going to get it!"

Team RWBY went quickly into their dorm as if not to hear any more of what was going on across the hall. As they walked in all four very quiet trying to figure out what was going on in that room.

"Oh my dust!" Screamed Weiss. She turned bright red and covered her mouth. The other three looked at her and were very puzzled. "Oh come on! You really don't get it!"

Ruby shook her head, Yang shrugged and Blake had a blank stare. Weiss slightly irritated pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pyrrha did not open the door all the way like you normally would when answering the door, only enough to see her face and was out of breath red in the face and had hair like a crazy bush. And not to mention she scold Juane for doing something that made her shiver but not in a bad way."

"You do think that…." Yang stopped and leaned her head back breaking out in laughter, falling to the floor. "That is the funniest thing ever."

"Well of course you would get it," retorted Weiss. "And I'm surprised Blake doesn't though. Ruby I can understand why."

"Wait… wait I get it!" Ruby shouted. Then she fell on the floor laughing too.

Blake was still confused. "What am I missing?" she asked.

"You do realize they are do IT right Blake?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah of course I do it's not the first time I have heard sounds like that come from over there." She stated as she pointed to her hears on top of her head.

"Right, forgot about that… Wait they've done this before?!" shouted Weiss. She was a bit red now thinking about it.

"Yeah for a couple nights a week, for like four weeks," she explained.

Yang and Ruby stopped laughing instantly after that with a dumbfound look on their faces, "Wow old Juane got some good game then." Said Yang.

They all stopped talking about it and got to changing out of their uniforms to get into some normal clothes which was hard for Yang and Blake because of the marks on their necks. Weiss was already changed into some jeans and tee-shirt when she grabbed her scroll and opened it. She scrolled down the letter f in the contacts and found her father's number. Gave Ruby a look, which made Ruby tell Yang and Blake to be quiet.

Weiss sighed and pushed a button and held it to her ear. It was ringing, then a voice came in "Hello Weiss."

"Hello father," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I am well thank you finishing up some last minute paperwork before a meeting in Vale. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I know you said you were here in town on business and you would be done we go home together I was wondering if we could do dinner tonight. There is someone I would like you to meet." She said in a shaky voice.

"Well of course, I will make reservations for tonight at Quallens for seven," he replied.

"Seven at Quallens it is then, bye father."

"Good bye Weiss."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Ruby walked over and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and just held her there. Weiss laid her head onto the young girl's chest for comfort and stayed silent. Yang had found a way to cover up the mark and motioned to Blake to go to the door giving them some time to themselves. Blake and Yang left the dorm and walked down the hallway. Neither of them said a word both knowing this might not end well.

Ruby and Weiss just sat together for over an hour before Weiss broke the silence, "Ruby, if my dad wants nothing to do with me after this what I'm I going to do?"

"I don't know, but we will figure that out together, I promise." She said as she started stroking her girlfriend's hair. She pulled up on her chin to make their eyes meet, "like you said before I am not going to leave you. Ever, because I love you too much for that."

A glaze was starting to form over Weiss's eyes when she said, "I love you too lil rose."

They kissed for a moment and Weiss buried her face into Ruby's chest and went quiet no crying no words just the beating of her partner's heartbeat in her ears and her warm embrace. They stayed that way for a while till Weiss heard Ruby's stomach growl. Ruby blushed and Weiss giggled.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Ruby replied.

Weiss got up and grabbed the redhead's hand and they went to get some lunch. They reached the cafeteria and saw team JNPR standing in line for food as well. The two walked up behind them and Ruby tapped Pyrrha on the shoulder. Pyrrha turned and went completely red in the face. Ruby just grinned and waved to Juane who like the redhead of his team was also blushing.

They got their food but instead of sitting at a table the pair went outside to eat because it was a beautiful day out. They sat on a bench near the hero statue in the courtyard, surrounded by flower beds. They sat quietly and ate their lunch. Weiss finished first she was not all that hungry she was very nervous about tonight. Ruby noticed and put down the sandwich she was eating and pulled Weiss in close and said, "It'll be ok, you got me, Yang and Blake. We are all here for you."

"Thank you Ruby," was all she said.

They finished up and went back to the dorms to relax before tonight they had some time to kill before they needed to go to dinner with Weiss's father. They reached the door and Ruby pulling out her Scroll unlocked the door opening it for Weiss. The heiress nodded in thanks and stopped dead in the door way when a grinning Ruby ran right into her.

"Oaf," Ruby said in shock. "Weiss why did you…" she trailed off seeing Blake on top of Yang biting at Yang's neck.

Yang arched her back grabbing Blake's thighs she let out a sight whimper. Weiss turned around staring at Ruby in the eyes and pushed her backwards out the door. Both girls were red in the face after seeing that.

"They um have a strong physical bond that's for sure," Weiss finally said.

"Yeah that they do," Ruby said with giggle.

"Let's go for a walk we have some time to kill before tonight and give them some space." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded in agreement and held out her arm which the heiress took and walked down the hallway to elevator to go outside. They talked about what they wanted to do this summer and how they would be able to see each other. The found a nice quiet spot to sit down under a tree. They sat there for a little while still talking. Then Ruby pulled out her scroll checked the time and sent a message to Yang asking if her a Weiss could come back to get ready for tonight. She put it back in her pocket and leaned into Weiss nuzzled under chin and sighed. "I don't ever want to do a day without you." She said.

"You never will," Weiss replied while making her look up. "My father does not run my life, not any more. I will always be there when you need me my love no matter what."

Ruby smiled and gave her a kiss. Grabbed her scroll which went off and stood up, "we can go back now to get ready Yang said that her and Blake will help us."

She held out her hand which Weiss grabbed and they walked back inside. They reached the door of their dorm instead of just opening it they knocked first. "You can come in guys," Yang yelled.

Then Ruby opened the door letting her partner in first and saw Yang holding on to Blake petting the latter girl's ears. Blake was just lying there smiling and letting out a slight purr. They pair took a moment to take it in and both smiled. Yang leaned over to Blake's ear whispered something. Blake opened one eyes and sat up. She grabbed Yang by her shirt gave a long kiss and got up to help Weiss get ready.

Weiss was the first to take a shower while Blake laid out the clothes she bought yesterday and getting hair and makeup things set up. Yang and Ruby did the same in a more playful manner but when Weiss walked out of the bathroom Ruby grabbed her stuff and took her turn. Weiss slipped into the dress she bought and both Blake and Yang said she looked great she blushed and smiled. Then sat down to let Blake brush her hair and start on her makeup.

"So Weiss you got an idea of how you are going to do this?" Blake asked gently brushing the long white hair of the heiress.

"I have a plan if it don't work out the way I want it to then I will find somewhere else to go. I will not stay anywhere that will not accept me and Ruby that's the bottom line," she replied with great conviction.

"I'm so happy for you guys you that," stated Yang. She was sitting at the other side of the room waiting for Ruby to be done in the shower. She was smiling. "I still can't believe you of all people fell for my sister though. It was a little weird at first though, but you make her happy and that is all that matters to me."

Weiss smiled and nodded. As if to say I will take care of her. Ruby finally came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face hugged Yang. Thanking her for her approval of her and Weiss. She looked at the dress she was going to wear and grabbed it getting on with the help of Yang and Blake because Yang about ripped it helping. She was in it finally and sat down for Yang to do everything else. After an hour of talking a working on their appearance the pair was ready to go. They look at each other for a few moments and then walked out the door hand in hand to the landing pad of Beacon. The people they saw on the way out were awestruck at the two. They made it to the landing pad just as the airship landed and stepped inside and sat down. The airship departed into the city and landed about 20 minutes later. Upon arrival Weiss noticed a white car with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it. A man was standing by the car. She pointed to it and she and Ruby walked to the car.

"Miss Schnee," the man said.

"James, good to see you," she replied politely. "I guess this is for me and my guest?"

James just nodded as he opened the door. She nodded back to give her thanks and climbed inside followed by Ruby. Weiss saw Ruby was confused and explained that James was her father's personal driver for years so she knew him. She just gave a nod. James got in the driver seat and looked back, "ready?" he asked.

Both girls nodded. "Very well off we go."

It was a short drive maybe five minutes they had arrived and Quallens. James stopped the car left it running and let the two young ladies out. They walked up to the hostess who saw their approach she smiled and said, "Welcome Miss Schnee to Quallen's. Your Father is this way."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

They young woman led them to a set of stairs which went to the roof of the building. The three of them walked out onto the roof where they saw Weiss's father dressed in all white suit with white bow tie and also saw Winter Weiss's sister up there too. Weiss wanted desperately to grab Ruby's hand but resisted.

The two stood up a bit surprised by the two girls standing in front of them. Weiss's father came to the other side of the table giving his youngest daughter and hug and smiling Winter did the same.

"Father, Winter," she said. "This is Ruby Rose my partner and team leader at Beacon."

Ruby reached out her hand to Mr. Schnee, he took her hand gently and said "Nice to meet you Miss Rose."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Schnee," replied Ruby. "And it's nice to see you again Winter."

"You to Ruby Rose," she said with a smile.

Mr. Schnee motioned for them to sit down across from himself and Winter. He took his seat looked across the table at Ruby and then to Weiss.

"I thought you said you were bring someone special to dinner, like a love interest perhaps?" he stated.

Ruby bit her lip, looked at Weiss who was looking down at the table. Weiss clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was very angry Ruby could tell. There was a moment of silence. Then just as Ruby was about to say something Weiss beat her to it, "And that father is just what I have done."

"What?" he father exclaimed. "You mean to tell me the next heir to the Schnee Dust Company is in a relationship with another girl!"

He stood up from the table slammed his hands down onto it. He was about to speak when Weiss jumped up herself. "Yes I am!" she shouted. "Nobody, and I mean nobody will tell if is right or wrong. Not you not Winer, nobody!" she was on the verge of tears. "You never take into consideration anybody but yourself and I will no longer be a part of it. I don't care if you don't accept it, if you want to disown me it doesn't matter to me I don't need your money I just want to be happy and apparently that's wrong for me to do!" she was shaking because she was so angry. "What kind of person doesn't want others to happy? Especially their own daughter? Yes I'm in love with another girl so what? Who cares as long as I am happy and she is too does anything else matter?"

Mr. Schnee sat back down wide eyed this was the first time Weiss ever stood up to him before. He didn't know what to do. Ruby stood up beside Weiss took her into her arms as she started to cry. "All she wanted from you was love and you didn't give it." Ruby said angrily. "All you did was push her away worried bout making money, making her train to the point of exhaustion. This turned her into a cold and mean person that most would've given up on, but not me. I knew there was a good person in her and I found them and brought them out." She never turned away from him as she said this words. "Since you won't give her the love she deserves then I will, now and for the rest of my life."

She looked at Weiss, "Come on let's go."

Weiss just nodded and turned to walk away with Ruby. She looked over her shoulder, "I was hoping for a different reaction but I guess I'm on my own now. Good bye father."

Weiss and Ruby walked down the stairs and out the front door to where James stood. "Done already?" he opened the door for them. Weiss shook her head.

"I'm not taking anything else from him anymore you may wait for my father to done."

The two girls walked down the street till they got to the landing pad and waited for the airship. All Ruby did was hold her close as she was crying into her shoulder. "Why Ruby? Why does he not want me to be happy?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know snowflake but I will never do anything to hurt you," Ruby answered. "I love you snowflake and nothing in this world will change that."

"I love you too lil rose," she gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss and hugged her more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a quiet ride back to Beacon. Neither of the two girls said a word. Ruby just held Weiss while she looked out the window. They got back to Beacon and stepped off the airship. The pair was making their way back when Ruby stopped Weiss turned to look and saw Ruby jumping on one foot using her for balance as she took off the shoes as her feet hurt. Weiss just smiled and waited. When they continued to walk arms linked together Weiss was starting to feel a little better she knew it would be tough but they could make it through this. They had their team and friends by their side it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, you ok?" Ruby asked. "You haven't said much since we left your dad and sister on the roof."

"Yeah I'm ok," she replied. "Just don't have much to say right now." She just leaned in closer to her young love and sighed. "All I want to do is get out of this dress and sit with some ice cream and be with you."

Ruby giggled, "I can live with that."

Ruby picked up Weiss bridal style much to the Weiss's surprise and tapped into her semblance and in a flurry of rose petals got to their dorm. She set Weiss down still have a grip on her because she was dizzy not ever doing that before. She gave Ruby a cross look. Ruby looked at the ground and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Weiss sighed. "Next time give me a little more warning you dolt."

Ruby smiled she knew that Weiss could not stay mad at her for very long that's how she gets away with so much. Ruby placed her scroll on the door to unlock it and heard a thump on the floor. She stopped, and looked at the girl standing next to her. Weiss just shook her head and said, "Can we come in now?"

"Just a sec." yelled Yang. They heard shuffling and whispers behind the door. "You can come in now," Yang called.

The two girls sighed in unison and walked into the dorm. Yang and Blake were laying on Blake's bunk and under the covers. Without saying anything the two grabbed their night clothes and walked together to the bathroom. Ruby closed the door and turned to Weiss who was staring at her. The white haired girl walked slowly over to her and placed one hand on her cheek the other on waist. She lowered her forehead to Ruby's. She rested there for a moment before she said in a soft voice, "Thank you for helping me with that I don't know what I would have done without you."

Ruby had her hands on both of Weiss's hips. "You are welcome, I know if I was I need help like that you would help me too."

The pair leaned together and soft lips joined as one. It was not a short one but not overly long kiss either. Weiss retreated back first. Her blue eyes met silver ones. She was lost in the eyes of the one person that made her feel like she mattered. Her whole world stood right here she blushed at the thought of it. "What you thinking about?" Ruby asked.

"Just how lucky I am," she replied. Weiss reached behind the smaller girl pulling on the red ribbon tied into a bow on the small of her back. She smirked as she pulled and said, "Let's get you out of this."

Ruby's face went completely red. She nodded and said, "You too." She reached for the zipper on Weiss's back and pulled down slowly. She leaned into Weiss gently pressing her lips on the taller ones neck while still ever so slowly on the dress's zipper. Weiss leaned her head back while biting her bottom lip not wanting to let a word out. The pulling stopped and stepping back Ruby placed a hand on the one strap over the slender shoulder of the older girl. She pulled it up a bit so Weiss could move her arm out of it the dress hit the floor.

Weiss was not about to be undone by the younger turned Ruby around leaned over her shoulder. She placed small lite pecks on Ruby's collar bone and side of her neck and at the same time had one hand wrapped around the smaller girl's stomach and finishing uniting the ribbon down her back with the other. Ruby had less self-control than Weiss did and a soft moan left her lips. While doing so she placed one hand on the hand holding her stomach and the other wrapped the back of the neck of the one who was in control. Weiss grabbed the tail end of the dress and pulled it down over Ruby's slender hips. No words were said just the older holding the other teasing her with every touch.

Ruby was getting impatient. She turned in Weiss's arms and pushed her into the counter pulling one leg up and around her. Pushing her lips into each other. Both were fighting for control to wanting to give into the other when a knock on the door stopped them in their tracks. Ruby let go and backed up. Moving to the door Weiss opened it just enough to see what who it was. "Yes?" as she saw Blake by the door and Yang in front of her.

Yang starched the back of her head, she was red in the face and finally said, "Me and Blake are going out for a bit be back in a couple hours."

"OK, have a nice time you too," Weiss replied.

"You too," Blake called from the door with a smirk on her face. Weiss gave a smile.

Yang moved a little closer to Weiss's ear, "Be gentle Weiss, she is still my baby sister."

"I won't be too…" she paused as she tried to find the right word. "Aggressive."

Yang just grinned, turned and joined her partner at the door. Weiss watched them exit and close the door. She turned around grabbed Ruby's hand leading her into the now empty room. She pushed the smaller girl to her bunk and went to the door to lock the deadbolt. Ruby sat on the edge of the bed just staring at the tall pale skinned girl in front of her. She gulped, as Weiss was taking long but slow strides towards her. She placed a hand on Ruby's chest who at this point was wide eyed and red in the face. The taller girl whipped her hair a bit and straddled the wide eyed girl. Leaning in with their faces only inches apart said, "You are all mine now."

Ruby's silver eyes got wider if that was even possible and grabbed the pale soft thighs sitting on hers. Weiss grabbed the back of Ruby's hair pulling down making the smaller girl arch her back and neck. Slowly their lips joined and yet again fighting for control. The older of the two leaned forward pushing the younger onto her back. Never separating their mouths. Muffled moans came from them both as tongues clashed like blades. The only time they separated was for air and each time Weiss would bite down on the Ruby's bottom lip sending shivers down her spine.

"Now, how about we do something really… enjoyable." Whispered Weiss.

Ruby nodded and said, "I am all yours."

Weiss snickered and after the enjoyable moments were all over the pair laid in each other's arms out of breath and fully relaxed and carefree. Weiss was laying behind Ruby propped up on one elbow stroking the redhead's cheek. Ruby smiled at the soft touch. Weiss leaned over into her ear and whispered, "I love you my lil rose."

"Love you too miss snowflake," Ruby responded turning to her partner giving a slow and passion filled kiss. She lay her head back onto the pillow and nuzzled up into Weiss's chest wrapping her arms around her. "I never want to let go."

Weiss smiled and said, "Neither do I." As soon as she said that there was a knock on the door. The pair jumped up, "Who is it?" Weiss called out.

"Weiss its Winter, can we talk?" her sister called from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" she called back. She whispered to Ruby, "Hurry up get some clothes on!"

Ruby rolled out of bed and hit the floor running to the bathroom to get her clothes which were still in there. She was about to close the door when Weiss need hers too she handed them to her girlfriend who gave a quick kiss as a thank you. Weiss slipped her nightgown on over her head and closed the door behind Ruby.

She tried to fix her hair really fast as she walked to the door and opened it. "Hi Winter!" she said rather loudly.

"Hello sister, may I come in?" she asked.

"Yes of course," stepping out of the way to let her sister join her in the room.

Winter looked around the room a second and then looked at her sister, "Having a better evening now?"

Weiss went completely red in the face. She just nodded. Winter grinned. "You know father maybe upset about this but I for one am happy for you."

Those words shocked the younger sister. "Really? Why?" she asked still shocked.

"Well for starters you never stood up to father before. You always did what he said and you showed me tonight that you can handle the life of a huntress," Winter replied. "You are growing up now little sister and you are full of potential. Too much to be wasting time sitting behind some desk in meetings all day and filling paperwork."

After she finished the two sister heard the bathroom door open a little. Ruby was sticking her head out shyly and face as red as her the shirt she was wearing. Winter smiled and motioned to her come on out. She opened the door and walked over to her partner grabbing her hand when she go there. The older gave a gentle squeeze.

"Now that the first part of my being her is over on to the second." Winter said.

"Wait, you not mad at this?" Ruby asked.

"No," Winter stated quickly. "You both have my full support."

"Wow," is all the little redhead could say. She looked at Weiss who was smiling and Ruby turned to the older sister and ran to her. She wrapped her arms around the not so surprised woman and squeezed tightly. "Thank you." She said trying not to cry.

"You're welcome," the tall woman said returning the hug.

Watching the events unfold in front of her Weiss just smiled and walked over to hold them both. After a few moments they all let go taking her partners hand into hers once more she turned to her sister, "What else brings you here?"

"I spoke with father after you had departed," she started. "He is not happy about this situation, but I think he realizes that this is not going away."

The two young girls looked at each other. They were both very worried about what she would say next. "He wants to buy your shares of the company stock you own," Winter said.

"Why did he not come himself?" Weiss snapped. She was about to yell a lot of horrible things about her father but felt a tug on her arm. She turned Ruby's silver eyes were looking up at her begging without words not to. She closed her eyes took a deep breath. "Can you please tell me why he sent you tonight instead of waiting till tomorrow to try and talk?"

"He doesn't know I'm here little sister," Winter stated. "I came here to tell you I'm sorry for not sticking up for you more and make it up by helping you."

"How?" asked Ruby.

"What do you mean?" inquired Winter.

"I get that you feel bad and want to help. It seems to me that he pretty much wants to cut her off the family money and away from himself." Ruby stated. "But how are you going to?"

"I have an idea," she motioned to the girls to sit down and explained everything.

After that was all over Ruby's scroll went off on the nightstand. She got up looked at it, turned to the two sister and asked, "Can Blake and Yang come back now? They are tired."

The two sisters nodded. Ruby quickly typed a message and sent it. Winter stood up and turned to her sister, "Remember what I said." in a firm voice. "Keep up your courage don't let me bring you down."

"I won't forget," Weiss replied. "Besides I have Ruby to help me now." Looking at her partner and smiling.

Ruby blushed, Winter giggled, "Yes you do."

They said their goodbyes and as Winter walked down the hall passed by Yang and Blake holding hands. Blake resting her head on Yang shoulder. Yang nodded and Winter smiled. The other half of the team reached the door, "Wasn't that your sister Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Yes it was she just stopped by to give her support to us."

"I'm guessing dad wasn't too thrilled about it." Blake stated.

Weiss and Ruby just nodded. Yang shrugged and walked into the room, "Well his lost not yours." She said.

Weiss looked at Ruby laying her head on her arm. "Yes it is." She said to herself.

All four girls were completely drained for obvious reasons. Blake and Yang got into their pajamas and crawled into Blake's bed. Blake laid her head on the blondes chest got comfy and closed her eyes. Weiss was laying behind Ruby facing the other half of the team. "So," she said. "Are you two together now?"

Yang blushed, Blake was just nodding her head still on the blonde's chest. Ruby giggled and Weiss grinned. They all said good night to each other. Ruby turned to Weiss and whispered "I told you."

"I know you did." She whispered back.

"Goodnight I love you," Ruby said giving her girl a kiss.

"Night my lil rose love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weiss was the first to start to wake. She wakes up in the arms of her lil rose Ruby. She smiles kisses her sleeping girlfriends forehead. Ruby's eyes start to flutter open. She giggles a bit, smiles and says, "Good morning snowflake."

"Morning lil rose," Weiss says back. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, how about you?"

"I slept well too, thank you." Weiss was smiling. "And it is all thanks to you."

Ruby sits up a little and tilts her head to the side in confusion. "How?" She asks.

"You keep me warm and safe all night, I don't think you let go of me at all last night." Weiss replied. "Although I am not complaining."

Ruby sits up and starches the back of her head. She lets out a big yawn while stretching. "Well I am glad you enjoy it because I do too."

Weiss smirks at her, gives Ruby a quick kiss and hug. Stands up and grabs her scroll. She looks at it. She opens the messenger and sends a message to her father. 'Father I wish to speak to you about last night please send a reply with an appropriate time and place to meet.' She sends it. She signs, deep in thought about if Winter's plan will actually work. She shrugs, I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"Morning you guys," says Blake as she stretches out her arms. "You guys sleep alright?"

"Yes, yes we did how about you?" asked Weiss. Blake looks down at Yang sprawled out across the bed and drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Good considering Yang likes to sleep over the entire bed," she says as she places a hand on Yang's cheek. "She lucky I don't need a lot of room to be comfortable."

The three girls all laugh. It was just then that Weiss's scroll goes off. When she opens it and sees a message from her father. 'Weiss please meet me at the lil café on the corner of 4th and Henry at 11:00 A.M.' she sends back a 'Ok, do you mind if Ruby comes along?' She was very nervous to read what her father would say. 'Of course. I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be.' She sighs 'Thank you father see you soon.' She sets down her scroll and looks at Ruby.

"We need to go meet my father at a café in Vale at 11." She says. "And before you asked he said that you could come."

"Great, but it's still pretty early we don't need to get ready right now," Ruby says patting the bed. The signal for her girl to come back into her arms. Weiss grabs the bridge of her nose and shakes her head.

"Sure, why not." She replied.

"Before you do though…." Ruby quickly chimed in as Weiss neared the bed. Weiss tilts her head a bit. "Can you get my scroll off the desk? Please?"

Weiss looked at the little redhead and saw she was doing her slight puppy dog face, it was not overly dramatic but enough for her to sigh and retrieve the scroll for her. Handing it to her as Weiss crawled back under the covers she got a long kiss as a thank you. She nodded in return. Ruby laid on her back and Weiss laid on her chest and put one arm around the smaller girl's waist. Ruby opened her scroll and starting typing away like crazy on the screen. She knew she was on the messenger but who was she talking to? She turns her head just enough to see Dad at the top of Ruby's screen. Ruby noticed the action her pale skinned girlfriend made and just giggled and went back to typing.

"So have you told your father yet?" the pale girl asked.

"Yup, I hope you don't mind I did."

"Not at all, I am curious how he took the news though?"

"Very well considering I talk to him a lot and he was one of the few that knew I liked you in the first place. He has been so supportive all my life and just wants me to be happy." Ruby said smiling.

"I'm glad we have some parental support from one of our parents," Weiss said nuzzling closer to the redheaded pillow. "I just wish my father did not expect so much from me."

Ruby put down her scroll and stroked the long hair of the heiress. Not saying a word but showing that it will all be alright. They laid in bed a little while longer and at about 9:30 Yang finally decided it was time to wake up. She let out a huge yawn, "morning guys. How is everyone?"

"Well we were fine, Blake on the other hand had to keep on getting out of your kicking and moving all over," replied her sister.

"Sorry kitty cat," she said shyly.

Blake was in the process of laying on the blondes lap, "It's fine Yang as long as I can lay here for a while."

Yang nods and holds Blake close to her. "You guys got any plans today?" she asks looking at Weiss and Ruby.

"We are meeting Weiss's dad at a café at 11 and after that I have no idea," the young team leader responded. "But we should all do something together."

"What about that trampoline park we wanted to check out Ruby that sounds like fun to me?" Weiss said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"We have been wanting to check that out too," beamed Blake. "From what I have heard it is awesome, Pyrrha and Juane say they go all the time and never get bored."

"Well it sounds like it is settled then, when you guys are done talking to Weiss's dad meet us there for a day of fun!" yelled a very excited Yang.

Weiss and Ruby both nod in agreement. They both get out of bed and pick out clothes for the day keeping in mind of what they are doing after this meeting at the café. Ruby was the first to the bathroom, she emerged a few minutes later in black jeans and a red tee-shirt with the word 'love' written in black all over it in all different directions. Weiss was next into cause of the appointment her and her girlfriend had. She was going to wear some skinny jeans that were a little faded and nice white tee-shirt with silver wings on the back and silver letters saying 'sweet as an angel' on the front.

"You are the definition of an angel, sweetness" commentated Ruby as she looked at Weiss.

"Well thank you lil roses 'sweet' of you say," she replied with a blush and smirk. Yang and Blake both laughed at the two as they finished up. Putting on shoes and grabbing their handbags. "See you guys later."

"See ya and good luck," yells Yang as the couple left the room. Yang shot up out of the bed and went to the door locking it. "Now that they are gone." She says staring at Blake's amber eyes. "Let's have a little fun."

Blake smirks, "I was hoping you were going to say that after what you did to me in your sleep."

"Who said I was sleeping at that time?" Yang asked as she was strutting back to the Faunus.

"You little…" she was cut off by Yang's lips meeting hers. She pulled the blonde down as she leaned back. The stayed there for just a moment then Blake swung her weight to the side ending on top of Yang. Leaning over to the brawlers ear whispers, "Now its payback time."

Both girls were quiet walking to the landing pad. They just held hands and where lost in their own minds Weiss thinking it was nice of her father to let Ruby come along for this get together. Ruby thinking about later at the trampoline park that's what she wanted to do right now. She kept leaning forward and bringing her knees close to her chest while the pair walked out of the school.

"What has you so excited this morning?" Weiss asked a little annoyed by the action the younger girl was doing. When she turned to look at the younger girl seeing her fidget a bit. Weiss liked it when she did that, it was cute to her.

"Sorry Weiss I know we got to talk to your dad but I'm really looking for to the trampoline park. I can't wait to let loose and have fun with my team!" she loudly stated.

The pale girl just chuckled lightly. She could stay mad at Ruby for anything since she looked so cute when she got excited. "It's all right I'm glad we all get along and can do things as a team."

"Yeah I know, some teams can't do the same things we can because they don't really like each other," Ruby said sadly. "I feel kind of bad for those teams."

"Well we have to consider ourselves lucky that we can," the white haired girl replied. They finally got to the landing pad and waited for the airship to arrive standing in line, Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Nora and Ren from team JNPR standing behind them. Nora was staring at their hands that were still together they haven't let go since leaving the dorm.

"Nora it is not nice to stare," Ren stated.

"But do you see that Ren they are holding hands!" Nora yelled.

"Yes I can see that, what's your point? They are close friends some do that."

"Yeah but they never did that before, what's going on?" Nora asked as she turned back to Weiss and Ruby.

"Since we are good friends and the other half of your team already knows. Ruby and I are dating." The pale girl said. "To be honest I'm shocked your teammates haven't told you guys."

Nora jumped about three feet into the air and Ren was shocked. "That is so exciting!" Nora yelled. "Ren can you believe it!"

"I'm a little shocked but I think a congratulations is in order for you both," he said.

"Thanks guys," Ruby replied beaming. "I have the prettiest girl in the world."

Weiss blushed bad. "Ruby," she said giving the shorter girl a little nudge.

"What it's true!" she exclaimed.

"So what you guys going to do about summer break though?" asked Ren. "I mean you guys live far away from each other and we leave tomorrow."

"Well we don't know yet cause we told my father and he was not happy about it I don't know if I will go back to Atlas this summer." Weiss said sadly.

"If her dad doesn't let her go home she can stay with me on Patch my dad said it was ok." Chimed in the short redhead. "That's what I was talking to him about this morning."

She looked at Weiss whose face lit up. "Great at least I have somewhere to go now. Also when did you plan on telling me about this?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her redheaded girl.

"OH! Umm… I don't know I kind of forgot after we talked to Blake and Yang about the trampoline park sorry Weiss." She said with a sad tone.

"It's alright, I glad you asked your father to let me stay with you," she responded giving the shorter girl a kiss on the cheek. "But do me a favor," Ruby looked at her. "Next time you have big news like that please tell sooner ok?"

"You got it!" Ruby stated happily.

Just as that ended the airship came down to land to take them to the city. As they were getting on the airship the four teens were talking about now this all came about Nora and even Ren wanted to know how it all came to be. Weiss and Ruby told them the story all the way into the city and a few minutes after they landed standing in the waiting area for the departures. They four said their goodbyes and Nora and Ren wished them luck talking to Weiss's father at the café and went to watch a movie. Ruby and Weiss waved as they walked down the street towards the small corner café to chat with Mr. Schnee.

"Well here we are you ready?" Ruby asked looking at her pale faced girlfriend. She just sighed took a deep breath and opened the door and saw her father sitting in a corner booth waiting for them. He was staring out the window in deep thought.

"Hello father," Weiss said in a low tone as to not spoke him too much.

"Hello Weiss, Miss Rose, please sit," he motioned to the seats opposite him as he spoke. "I'm glad that you wish to speak to me after my reaction last night. Which I must apologize for." He spoke while stirring his coffee. "I thought back on your life a lot last night with reminders from your sister and realized yes I made life difficult for you and Winter. Ever since I lost your mother I tried to do my best to keep everything going but it was difficult."

Weiss reached across the table taking her father's hand, "I understand father."

"It's just you never spoke up about how unhappy you or your sister were I guess I never really gave you two the chance to say anything being so busy with the company. I understand if you want to stay here in Vale and I will be more than happy to help you both stay here." Mr. Schnee said.

"What are you saying Mr. Schnee?" the redhead asked. "Are you going to let us be together?"

Mr. Schnee looked at the young huntress in training and smiled, "Yes Ruby Rose I will fully support you both from here on out. I came to this conclusion after Weiss said how she felt and what you said to me. I realized that my actions were based on my own opinions not what was best for my girls."

Weiss looked like she was about to cry and Ruby was just smiling ear to ear. They looked at each other and then back to Mr. Schnee. Both of them now smiling and got up to give the powerful business man the biggest hug they could muster. He smiled for a moment and when they let go he did have a quite serious look on his face. "But we do have a problem we live in Atlas and you are from Vale. Not letting you two see each other all summer will not do. So, I have taken the liberty of rent you both an apartment here in the city a few blocks from here for summer vacation and increased the amount of money Weiss will receive every week. To allow you two to spend as much time together as you wish under one condition."

The two girls were in shock. They moved their heads as fast as their necks would allow to hear what was coming next. He just chuckled at the reaction he received. "As long as you both promise me that you will do some training and studying to better prepare for next year and visit me and Ruby's father at least twice this summer."

"I think we can manage that much!" Ruby said jumping up and down where she stood.

"Thank you so much for this father!" Weiss exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the tall man. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome my dear, and Miss Rose?" he stated.

"Yes, Mr. Schnee?" Ruby replied in anticipation of his question.

"Promise me that you will take good care of my daughter I'm entrusting you with showing her how to have fun and be productive," Mr. Schnee replied.

"Can do."

"Now I hate to cut this short but I do have meetings to attend and a company to run and it looks like you to might be headed out for some fun of your own. So, I will not hold you two any longer and see you both tomorrow to show you your new place. Also miss Rose will your father be alright with this you think?"

"Well we didn't know how this was going to go so I asked my dad if Weiss could stay with us this summer if it went downhill and he is also a huntsman so it is mainly me and my sister Yang taking care of ourselves. So I am sure he will be ok with it. I'll call him later to tell him." Ruby explained.

"But what about your sister then will she not be lonely all by herself then?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"It's alright father, Yang will not be alone our other teammate Blake Belladonna is going to stay with her she has no home to go to." Weiss answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, maybe the four of you should all take a nice relaxing trip together to Mistral. I can have that arrange if you all would like to?" the tall man stated. "Well I must be going now, if there is anything you two ever need please just ask."

He gave his daughter a hug and bowed to Ruby who hugged him much to his surprise. He hugged back though. After they all said one final good bye he turned and walked out of the café and got into a car and left. The young girls looked at each other and squealed hugging each other tightly.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Weiss exclaimed. Giving Ruby a very long kiss. "Now we can spend every day together all summer!"

"I know I can't wait!" the redhead squealed. She gave a big hug to her pale skinned girlfriend and another kiss. "Come on let's go tell Blake and Yang then we can call my dad too!"

They quickly ran out of the café towards the trampoline park to meet up with Yang and Blake to tell them the news.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time the two girls reached their destination they were out of breath but it matter very little to them. The meeting with Mr. Schnee had gone way better than either of them could have ever dreamed. They were going to spend the entire summer together and in Vale. The pair walked up to the door but before they went inside Ruby stopped Weiss by the hand and shook her head. The pale heiress shot a confused look at the girlfriend. Ruby just put up a finger and grabbed her scroll and pushed a few buttons and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi daddy," she said trying to contain her excitement. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Ruby how are you?" her father replied.

"Oh me I'm great!" she could hold in the excitement.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well I hope you remembered what we talked about this morning?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well the meeting went really and I mean REALLY good!" she screamed as she jumped.

"Why is that if I may ask?" he stated.

"Not only did he say we could go out together but he also rented us an apartment here in the city for the whole summer! Along with some stipulations but that won't be a big deal. And since Blake is going to be with Yang on patch and you out on missions all summer I figured you would be ok with us staying together in Vale."

"WOW! That is great! And yes I have no problem with you staying I Vale since you have managed to stay out of trouble at Beacon for a whole year with her, and from what I understand she is very responsible. But listen sweetheart I got to go I have somethings to take care of I talk to you soon love you Ruby!" he says through the phone.

"Love you too daddy! Be safe bye!" replies the very excited young huntress. "He is going to let me stay here too and sounded very happy about it too."

Weiss smiles and grabs the smaller girl by the shirt and give a long, slow and passionate kiss that makes Ruby's hands drop to her sides in amazement. "I get you all to myself all summer my lil rose." She purrs into her loves ear. "ALL MINE!"

Ruby blushes very hard and would fallen over if the long haired girls was not holding on to her. "I like the sound of that. I love you Weiss Schnee."

"Love you back Ruby Rose."

"Come on let's find Blake and Yang. We got to tell them and get ready for a day of fun together!" Ruby shouts as she raises a fist into the air and jumps.

They rush inside to see the entire floor was covered in trampolines, foam pits, it even had trampolines part way up the walls. They looked around for Yang and Blake seeing Yang on a rope trying to stay out of the reach of Blake climbing after her. They make their way to a booth where Yang and Blake's stuff was.

"Yang, Blake!" Ruby yelled as loud as she could to reach them over all the others that were there. Yang and Blake both look over to a very getty and happy Ruby waving and Weiss the queen of ice was waving and smiling. They make their way over to the two newcomers bouncing like kids the whole way over.

"Hey you two, you both look very happy." Yang said trying to catch her breath. "How did it go?"

"Well…" Weiss started to say told them everything. Ruby was still so excited that her words sometimes made no sense as she chimed in once in a while. Yang and Blake listened to the story of what happened very shocked. They looked at each other then to the other pair giving them a big hug.

"That's so great guys we are really happy for you both," replied Blake when they all separated from the hug.

"Yeah for sure," Yang stated with a grin. "But can we have some fun now I know you too want to try this place out I'm right? Weiss I see you looking like little girl over at the foam pits."

Weiss giggled, "YES!" she screamed. "Let's go!" her shoes came off almost instantly. Grabbing Ruby's hand and running out onto the floor taking long bounding steps over the bouncy floor beneath her feet. Yang and Blake laugh and follow them trying to catch the two getty girls running like little two year olds hyped up on a large sugar rush. Yang ran after Ruby trying to tackle her sister but failed. Weiss was doing flips and tumbles with such grace all the way across the room in had made everyone even the employees stop what they were doing to watch. Ruby watch breathless as Weiss finally stopped after getting all the way across the room and ending with three back flips leaving her standing arms out to the sides and feet together. The whole place sounded with the roar of cheers and clapping. The young huntress blush at the attention when two boys about their age came up to her trying to make small talk she gently split between the two bounding as she went right over to the redheaded huntress and tackling her to the floor in a hug. Ruby busted into laughter as did Weiss before giving the young huntress a very long kiss in front of the two guys chasing her down. They stopped a few feet away in shock, they thought it was a game. Weiss turned to see their faces and said, "Sorry boys this girl is taken!"

The young men shrugged and turned to leave going back to what they were doing before chase after the white haired huntress. "Well they took that rather well," Ruby said. "I thought for sure they would have been pissed to see a girl like you with me."

"Even if they were what would they do? We have our trained team of huntress's here against two boys come on now they would have no chance of winning that fight." She stated. "You could be them both with your arms tied behind your back."

Ruby laughed, "Yeah your right."

The next five hours went by pretty fast the four teens had so much fun that when it was time to leave they were planning on coming back again. As team RWBY left the trampoline park they made their way through the city stopping to get some food on the way back to the school. Talking about all the crazy things they all did in there and relieved that they did not get kicked out or hurt.

While waiting for their food from a street stall, Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder and signed. Wrapping her redheaded girlfriend around the waist. "Did you have a good time angel?" asked Ruby looking at the pale skinned huntress clinging to her.

"Yes I did lil rose, thank you."

"So do you two know where you guys are staying this summer?" asked a very curious Yang.

Weiss shook her head, "My father said he will take us there tomorrow when I comes to get us, and give us a hand bringing our stuff there."

"If you guys want to come check it out with us before you go home to Patch that is fine with us right Weiss?" said Ruby. Weiss just nods in agreement. She starts to think a whole summer everyday every moment with the girl who stole her heart and made her feel happy in forever. This was going to be the best summer ever.

"Order 126, order 126," the food vender called out.

"That's us," says Yang, as she and Blake go to retrieve the food and bring it back to eat. They enjoy their dinner and relax a bit trying to recover from the long day they have already had. They set out to landing pad to go back to Beacon. Team RWBY will all sleep good tonight. The ride back on the air ship was pretty quiet besides Yang tickling Blake every now and again to keep her awake so Yang didn't have to carry her.

"I can't believe we are done with our first year at Beacon!" Ruby loudly states, breaking the long silence. "It feels like we just started not long ago."

"I know what you mean," response Weiss as she sits up from Ruby's lap. "I really can't wait till next year to start."

Ruby shoots her a look and crosses her arms in front of her. "What?" the Schnee heiress says in confusion.

"Really you want to back to school instead of spend an ENTIRE summer with ME!" retorts the redhead. "That's mean."

"I didn't mean it like that! Of course I want to spend it with you and next year we will be together all year and next summer and many years to come Ruby Rose."

"Well I hope you have a way to make me feel better." She says.

Weiss leans over and kisses her neck just below her ear. She purrs into her ear, "I have a few ideas that I will work."

Ruby tries not to smile but can't contain it. She looks at Weiss and gives her a kiss. "I can't wait to see that!"

After the airship lands at the school. The four girls exit the airship and walk back to their dorm room. Ruby and Weiss were linked arms, while Yang was carrying Blake who was fast asleep on her back. Yang laughed when Blake nuzzled her face into Yang's long blonde hair. "She's lucky she is cute when she sleeps."

The other two just smile and open the doors for her. When get back to their room Yang lays Blake on her bed and tries to get her to get into her pajamas. Blake just pushes Yang aside a little. The blonde just shrugs and gets her own and goes to change. Weiss and Ruby just sat on the couch leaning on each other's shoulders. Yang comes out of the bathroom all ready for bed. Ruby stands up and takes her turn in the bathroom. In the bathroom she takes off her shirt undoes her jeans and wiggles out of them not realizing Weiss is standing in the doorway. "That's a nice view," she calls from the door.

Ruby turns around and covers up a little, "Weiss what are you doing?" she was bright red. The pale heiress just smiles and slowly walks over. She gets inches from the redheads face, she just smirks and leans in closer. She wraps one arm around the shorter girl's waist the other around her neck. Gives her a long slow kiss. "I like it when you do that."

"Well, I do owe you an apology for what I said earlier," smirking as she states it. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ruby puts her finger on her lips thinking, "Mmmm…. I have an idea." She grabs Weiss by the lower part of her shirt and starts to lift up. Nibbling on the heiress neck as she does. Weiss leans her neck back and grabs a handful of red hair. She puts up her arms as Ruby takes her shirt off. Ruby moves her hand down the taller girl's stomach. Weiss can't take much more, she grabs the redheads face bringing it closer to hers and presses their lips together. Ruby squeaks a bit in surprise and relaxes. Returning the passion her lover is showing her. The white haired heiress is pushed against the counter and one leg wrapped around the shorter one's waist. They both took in the soft touch of each other's skin against one another. "If we don't want my sister to tease us we better get out of here."

"Yeah I don't know if I could go through that right now."

They both finish changing and walk out to find Yang laying on her back with Blake cuddled up next to her in her night clothes. "Finally got her ready for bed I see," Weiss said.

"Yeah took me a minute but I got it handled," she smirked. "You two took your time in there."

"Yang not now," retorted Ruby. "We are all tired from the fun and excitement of today I want to sleep."

She climbs into the bed followed by Weiss. They get comfortable and just look at each other. The pale girl grins when the silver eyes of her young girlfriend start to close. "Tired?" she asks.

"Very," she says as she nuzzled into Weiss's chest. "I really hope we get a bigger bed in our place for the summer."

Weiss sighed, "Knowing my father it is going pretty nice one."

"Well I'm still excited about seeing it tomorrow."

"Me too," she replies as she gives a nice good night kiss to Ruby. "Love you lil rose."

"Love you too angel."

They both fall asleep almost instantly. In the morning Weiss is the first up. Looking at Ruby smiling, she is going to love doing this every day. She sits up on an elbow and runs her fingers through the soft rosy hair of her young leader. Gives a quick kiss on the forehead, "Hey sleepy head," she shakes her a little. "Hey wake up."

The young girl's eyes start to open smiling, "Morning angel. Sleep well?"

"Always, when it's with you lil rose." She says grinning. "Now that you are up. It's time to get ready to go to our new place. We got to finish packing and pick out clothes…" She was cut off by Ruby pressing her lips against hers.

"Just a bit longer pleeeease." She says giving puppy dog eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"YAY! Now come over here!" before she could do anything Ruby grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to her. Surprised but not resisting she let the younger girl snuggle up close to her. "I don't ever want to let go of you ever!"

"You won't have to," the pale heiress states. "Every day all summer I will be right by your side."

"You are the best snow angel."

"I try," she says blushing a bit. "Now," being very firm and placing her thumb on Ruby's soft lips, "I want these." Tapping the redhead's lips. Ruby was more than happy to oblige. Pulling the tall girl on top of her kissing her lips long and slow till she felt the heiress tongue against her lips, requesting entry. Of course Ruby was not going to deny that. Arching her back a little allowing Weiss to get a hand around the little girl's waist and holding her tighter. Releasing the kiss long enough for a breath and nothing else the two sets of lips met again and slight moans and whimpers came from them both.

"HEY! Keep it down over there!" came a yell across the room. "We are still here you know?"

Both girls blush and giggle a bit. "Sorry Yang." Ruby says quietly. "Just got caught in the moment."

"Yes our deepest apologizes." Weiss replies.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep it down. Kitty still asleep." Yang response stroking the Faunas' hair. She smiles and Blake starts to wake up. Opening her eyes sees Yang, "Morning kitty."

"Morning my sunshine," she says with a giggle and giving the brawler a kiss. The blonde pulled her closer and deeper.

"Hey!" states Ruby. "What did you just say to us?" she looked a little mad.

"Payback." Yang replies.

Ruby rolls her eyes. Blake grins and Yang laughs. Weiss just looks at Ruby with a grin, "What?" the younger girl asks.

"You look cute when you are mad."

A blush comes across the leaders face. She pulls the pale face girl closer and peeks her cheek and neck. "You look good when you are thinking too."

"Well let's get this day started so we can check out your new pad," Yang said jumping out of bed. Blake sighs not wanting to get up. The pair across the room nodded and got up too. The all took turns in the shower and getting dressed putting last minute things in their luggage. Weiss's was coming out of the bathroom when her scroll went off. She pick it up and said, "Good morning father, how are you doing?"

"Good dear how about you," a male voice said on the other side of the line. "You girls ready to go soon?"

"Yes we are wrapping up packing now so we will be ready for your arrival soon," she replied with excitement.

Mr. Schnee let out a small chuckle, "Well I'm glad to hear that be there in about 45 minutes."

"We will be waiting at the landing pad for you."

"See you soon Weiss."

"Good bye father."

She hangs up the call, sighs and starts gathering her suitcases and belongs to head to the landing pad. The three other teens do the same and all begin to follow Weiss. They arrive at the landing pad and see the airship as it comes into view. All four girls see the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side of the private airship. It docks and some men come out to grab the girl's luggage and bring it on board the craft.

"Miss Schnee your father is waiting for you all in the on board study." One of the servants says.

"Please lead the way," she replies.

He bows and leads them to the study. They walk through the airship Ruby, Yang, and Blake are in utter amazement at the sight of the inside. It was a lot nicer than the public airships but that's to be expected from the Schnee's. They reach the study and are entered in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Team RWBY walks into the study and sees a tall man in a white suit and slicked back white hair. "Mr. Schnee may I present Team RWBY of Beacon."

"Thank you James," the tall man replied. "Weiss, Ruby, and this must be Blake and Yang. Welcome aboard the White Heiress."

"It is very impressive Mr. Schnee," replied Blake.

"I appreciate the compliment miss…"

"Blake."

"Well I would give you all a tour but since this will be a rather short flight I don't see the point. If you ever do take a trip together I'm sure Weiss will be happy to do so in my stead."

Weiss nods, after which she finds a nice couch to sit on. The rest of her team follows suit. Her father sits not far away in a chair. They small group makes small talk and enjoys some tea.

"Mr. Schnee we are making our final approach into Vale," one guard states.

"Thank you for the warning Gordon." He replies. "Well my young ladies I think it's time we made our way to the exit and to the new residents of Weiss and Ruby."

They all nod and jump from their seats. The group sets out walking down the halls of the airship to the exit and as soon as the doors open step out into the streets of Vale. The Schnee guards grab the team's bags and they begin to walk down the street to a building only a block away.

"Well here we are," says Mr. Schnee. They all look up and see the towering building before them in awe. The Vale Luxury Apartments the sign says.

"We are going to be staying here?" Ruby exclaimed. "This is the best complex in all of the city!"

Blake and Yang where still in shock unable to speak and Weiss smiled at the reaction her lil rose gave. She walks over and grabs her hand and walks inside Blake and Yang followed close behind.

"Hello, welcome to the Vale Luxury Apartments complex how may I help you?" said the young lady said behind the counter.

"Yes I am here to pick up some keys to apartment 1404. Under the name Richard Schnee." Mr. Schnee replied.

"Aww Mr. Schnee we have been expecting you to arrive all has been taken care as you requested."

"Thank you miss."

The young woman hands over two sets of keys and a young boy leads them to the elevator. All the way Ruby was just staring at the key. Weiss found this rather amusing as she just put hers into her pocket. They reached the door of the room. All were very excited to see inside even the pale heiress. She placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder motioning her to open the door.

Ruby points at herself, "Me? You want me to open the door?" she asks.

"Well you are the one holding a key in your hand." Weiss stated. Ruby smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath inserted the key into the door slowly turning it. She opens the door and into the apartment they all go looking out over Vale. A big sectional couch and nice glass coffee table in the center of the room. With a very large T.V. hanging on the wall.

"This is amazing," Yang said. "Look at this place it's huge."

"The kitchen is to die for all brand new stainless steel." Weiss was overjoyed. Ruby had used her semblance to look around and was yelling from the bathroom, "Holy dust particles! This bathroom is awesome." The long haired heiress came running to the bathroom. She gasped in there was a huge tub and separate shower. A long counter with a mirror to match with two sinks. The pair looked at each other and both blushed thinking about the things they could they could do in this room alone.

"You should see the bedroom," commented Yang as she points across the hall. Both girls get wide eyed and rush across to see a giant bed in the center of it with tons of extra space. There was a nice lounge off to the side and walk in closet.

"This is amazing," the said in unison.

"I'm glad you both are excited," Mr. Schnee says walking up behind them. They both turn around a hug him for a thank you. He hugs back with a chuckle. "Now do remember your promise though."

The two young huntress's look up a nod very quickly. He smiled and they all walked back to the living room to say farewell Blake and Yang did not want to intrude on the happy couple and decided to leave for patch. They all shared a long good bye. After everyone had left Weiss and Ruby were all alone. Ruby jumps onto the big couch over the back, Weiss walked around sat next to her overjoyed girlfriend.

"Now that everyone has left…" Weiss's voice trailed off. Running her hand down the young girl's front. Ruby giggles and pulls the heiress close and presses their lips together. Weiss straddled over the younger girl pulled her ponytail out and shook her head to let her hair fall. Brushing it off to one side leaned down to Ruby's neck and gently laid a row of soft kisses from her collar bone all the way to her ear. Ruby shivered with excitement, grabbing a handful of the white hair of the pale girl. Pulling gently to bring her back to the redheads face giving her a deep kiss. Gently coaxing her lips trying to get Weiss to open her mouth. Taking the hint the heiress opens slightly allowing the redhead to get her tongue inside Weiss's mouth. The heiress let out a slight moan as the younger huntress's tongue did battle with her own. Needing air the pale huntress leans back biting the lower lip of the younger girl.

After staring into each other's eyes for a moment. The pale girl felt a warm hand on her thigh the feeling of it moving upwards made her shiver with glee. Finally after a slow work up Ruby's hand is where she wanted it to be. She pinched and squeezed with a quick motion causing Weiss to squeak a little. The taller girl grabbed the redhead by the collar of her shirt and pulled up pressing lips together and getting her tongue inside. The soft muffled moans that followed sent shivers up both girl's spines. "So we going to break the couch in before the bed?" Ruby asked. Weiss rolled her eyes and grabbed the young huntress's arm dragging her to the bedroom. She tossed the girl inside the room closing the door out of habitat and pushing her face down onto the sheets.

"Now this is a lot better." She says taking full control of the younger girl under her. Ruby blushes a bit sticking her butt in the air to give the pale girl a slight hand. The white haired huntress undoes the snaps of the young redhead's jeans and tugs them off tossing them part way across the room. "This is where the fun begins." Weiss purrs with a smirk.

The next three hours are spent in each other's arms skin on skin. Nothing else in the world mattered to them all their thoughts were with one another. Finally exhausted from the activities of the last few hours Ruby was laying on Weiss bare chest. "Weiss that was the best." She said cheerfully.

"Yes it was Ruby," Weiss replied. "I had no idea you had that side in you."

"Yeah you too, your language especially."

"I couldn't help it sorry…" Weiss was slightly embarrassed of some of the words she used in the moment.

"Its fine angel, I kind of liked it," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Really!" the pale huntress shouted. She sat up slightly. "Ruby Rose you got to stop hanging out with your sister so much."

"Well she's not here and you are, that's all that matters to me," Ruby says looking at the ocean blue eyes.

"Why is that?" the white haired girl asks stroking the short hair of her young leader.

"Because I get to do this every day and do everything with you making our relationship stronger, I love you Weiss."

Weiss blushed a lot at the mature statement her young lover just spoke, "I love you too, my lil rose."

The pair laid in the warm bed for a while longer till, Weiss heard Ruby's stomach. They giggled. "Hungry?" the pale huntress asked. The smaller redhead just nodded. "Come on we'll go eat and then go grocery shopping."

Ruby nodded as she jumped out of bed, she had to find her clothes that the heiress decided was a great idea to throw all over. As she gets her clothes she tosses Weiss hers. The heiress didn't move just stared as her young lover gathered the clothes. Ruby walks into the closet to fetch her suitcase to look for different clothes. After picking what to wear she turns to walk out and finds Weiss standing in the door way. She smiles "Hey you,"

"Hey," Ruby says quietly. "You care to join me for a shower?"

The older girl, sighs pinched the bridge of her nose, "You don't have to ask."

She gets her clothes and the walk to bathroom. Weiss starts the shower waiting for it to warm up. Ruby is very distracted looking at the pale skin of the elegant young woman in front of her. She walks up and wraps her arms around her waist. The little redhead stands on her tip toes to reach the back of the older huntress's neck laying little kisses on it.

Weiss slightly interest by Ruby brings her arm up around to the back of the younger's head. She turns in to her arms. Looking into big silver eyes, leans forward for a long, slow, passionate kiss. Weiss sees Ruby thinking, "Ruby what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking how I got to be with you," she says shyly. Weiss showed a confused look. "I mean you are one of the most beautiful girls in the world and smartest. Strong elegant and confident, then there's me what am I compared to you?"

"Ruby you bring out the best in me, you push me past my limits in battle and showed me the meaning of fun." She brings the young girl closer. "You don't need to doubt yourself. You are not perfect nobody is, it's what makes life interesting."

Ruby presses their lips together, biting Weiss's lower lip as she backs up. Just showing her thank you in actions not words. Weiss grins and gets in the shower Ruby follows in the warm water falling down them both washing themselves and having a bit of fun in the process. They step out get dry and dressed and head out for dinner. After dinner they went shopping for food for their apartment. After a long night they returned home and put the food away. "Man I'm so tired." Ruby said wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"Well we are done and it is late," says the heiress. "Let's get to bed." They make their way to their room and get ready for bed. Ruby flopped on the bed face first.

"Ah. The bed is so soft, I love it." Ruby says.

"You love it?" the white haired girl questioned. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you and the bed," she replied while turning over. "Now get over here." Grabbing the tall girl's wrists and pulled her into bed.

"Eeek!" she screamed. "Ruby Rose, what was that for?"

"I wanted you in bed." She smirked.

"We did that earlier." Weiss scolded.

"What you don't want do it again?"

"No, I'm tired and would like to sleep," she states. Ruby put a disappointment face on. She was trying to change her mind but it didn't work. Weiss had her eyes closed almost asleep. Ruby shrugged and cuddled up close to the pale girl and drifted off herself.

The next morning the girls woke up in each other's arms face one another. Legs intertwined, Weiss smiled, "Morning lil rose."

"Morning beautiful, what we going to do today?" Ruby asked.

"Well we did promise to train and study some, let see if we can find a place to train and get some books from the library. After breakfast." Weiss replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The young girl asked.

"I don't know. Let's see what we got." She responded. Ruby nodded and grabbed her scroll opening it up and sending a message to Yang. She started skipping down the hallway and grabbed Weiss little waist. Which made her jump, she shoot a look at the young huntress. Ruby just giggled and shrugged. Weiss turned blushed and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things…" she purred in the older girl's ear. She blushed harder, giving the young girl a small slap on the cheek. She raised a finger. Ruby rubbed her cheek it really didn't hurt but she was surprised and turned on. "Don't get me to excited Weiss. I won't be able to contain myself."

"Ruby Rose!" the pale girl shouted. Ruby just laughed and slowly strutted down the hall. Weiss's face went bright red just watching the motion of the perfectly shaped hips. Ruby put her hand on the wall turned the corner and leaned back to look down the hall and winked. "Weiss! Why did you put the cereal so high up I'm too short."

"Coming," she said sighing. She turns the corner and sees Ruby jumping up trying to reach the box in the cupboard. "I got it." She reached up grabbed the box and handed it to the smaller girl, but didn't let go. "What do you say?"

She kisses Weiss quickly, then says, "Thank you."

Weiss nods and let's go. She goes into the fridge and grabs a bagel and fruit. After they finish they get dressed and go find a spot to train. They spend the day working on their team attacks and maneuvers. Trying to come up with new ones.

The next few weeks flew by training hanging out studying and just being close to each other all the time. They were sitting in the living room when Ruby let a long sigh she was going through her scroll while Weiss was reading a book, while closing her book she looked at Ruby. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Yang and Blake, I know we talk to them but it's not the same as seeing them in person," Ruby replied. Weiss put her finger on her lips thinking. She stood up and grabbed Ruby's wrist, dragging her to their bedroom. "Weiss what are you doing?"

Weiss smirked after they were in the room and let go grabbing Ruby's bright red suit case and her all white one and said, "Start packing we'll surprise them with a visit." Ruby's eyes widen, and jumped for joy running into the closet and grabbing clothes to pack. "Should we bring our weapons with us? I don't know how bad the grimm are there?"

"Yeah I would we may be able to convince Yang and Blake to go hunting. There is also a few big nest around the town." Ruby said happily. "I can't wait to go see them!"

"I'm glad they said we could stop by anytime, I just hope when we arrive they are decently dressed." Weiss retorted know the other half of the team. "And also the fact we been saving more than spending means we can this without bugging my father. No doubt he would send the White Heiress to take us there if we asked for some extra money."

Ruby lets out a giggle, "Well we don't spend much because we train study and eat at home a lot. I really like it that way." Unable to stop rushing around and using her semblance to finish packing. Weiss shakes her head grabbing some more clothes and neatly laying them in her suitcase.

After a half hour, Weiss was finishing up while Ruby was finishing putting Crescent rose back together after starting to clean it last night after training. The pale huntress grabbed Myrtenaster and her extra dust and placed them in her case. She clapped her hand together happily and looked at Ruby who was also done and ready to go. They both smile and grab their bags and walk out of the apartment. Locking up as they leave and make their way to the street and to the airship port to buy tickets for the trip to Patch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ruby was skipping happily holding on to Weiss's hand trying to get her to do the same. All she did was make the heiress's arm sore by the overly swinging her arm. They had bought their tickets and dropped off the bigger luggage and only carried three small bags Ruby carried two and Weiss one. They reached the gate and showed the tickets to get on board. "Welcome to Vale kingdom transport, enjoy your flight." A young ticket lady said.

"Thank you!" they two huntress's said in unison. Ruby finally settled down after getting into their room on the airship. They pair sat down for the overnight flight to patch. They chose a night flight to rest before landing and getting to Yang and Blake. Ruby was still very excited about seeing the other half of the team was sitting up with Weiss leaning against her shoulder. Not to say Weiss wasn't but she wanted to rest and sleep soon even as dinner was just being brought to them.

"You excited to see them again?" the redhead asked as she took a bit of her food.

The pale skinned huntress nodded, "I am. I know you are you haven't sat still all day."

Ruby giggled, "I miss my sister, and Blake. Yang told me Blake hasn't been wearing her bow like at all even out of the house."

"Wow!" exclaimed Weiss "I thought she would always wear that thing. I mean I think it's good that she is getting more comfortable around people knowing she is a Faunas."

"Yeah me too. I think Yang has helped her a lot with gaining confidence." Stated the red haired huntress. "Man that was good, I'm stuffed."

Weiss sat across from her young lover wiping her face, a slight scowl on her face, "Are you saying my cooking is not good?" raising an eyebrow waiting for a response.

Ruby's face went flush, scratching her head. Trying to find the right words to say without making the heiress to upset. "No I am not!" she said slightly shaking. "Your cooking is far better than mine and gets better every time."

Weiss looked crossly at the redhead grinned happy with her answer. Got up placed her plate on the little table that the food came on grabbing her lovers giving her a quick peek on the lips in the process. Wheeling the cart out into the hallway to be picked up by some of the staff. She closed the door and moved to the couch. After sitting down grabbed a book she brought along and opened it. Ruby was still at the table sighed in relief and made her way over behind the couch. She snuck up on the pale huntress placing her hands over her eyes and nibbled on her ear. "Weiss," she purred. The action sent a shiver down the Weiss's spine and a whimper came from her lips. "I'm going to change for bed."

Ruby gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek and walked away. Leaving a very flustered Weiss sitting on the couch. She closed her book quickly not worried about her page and getting up. She strode straight to the bathroom. The bathroom door was open slightly, she pushed it open seeing Ruby standing in front of the mirror in just her underwear and a small tee-shirt. She smiled at Weiss seeing her squirm is one of her favorite things to witness. The pale heiress's face was bright red and arms where locked at her sides. She took a deep breath reached up and pulled out her side ponytail and shook her head. She knows Ruby loves it when she does that.

Ruby gulped loudly. She could hardly contain her own excitement. Jumping over to stand in front of the taller girl. Placing her hand on the older girl's shoulder moving her hair over to her back. Pulling gently on the back over the older huntress pressing their lips together. Weiss not able to hold back anymore wraps one arm around the smaller girl's waist and pulling up on one of the bare legs. Bring them closer together and making the kiss deeper. Weiss opens up slightly allowing Ruby to drive her tongue into the taller girl's mouth. She moaned muffled by the two still join by the lips. The smaller huntress puts a hand on the taller girl's abs and pushes her back towards the bed. The only time they break apart is for a breath and return as quickly as they can. They reached the edge of the bed and instead of pushing her partner onto the bed. Ruby places her hands under Weiss's arms and picks her up. The white haired huntress lets out a muffled squeal, as she wraps her long legs around the small huntress's waist.

Keeping her in this positon was a little strenuous on the young huntress but she kept it up for almost two solid minutes. During that time unlocked their lips and placed well timed bites on the bare skin of the heiress. Making her arc her back pulling the young huntress closer to her. After reaching her limit of holding her partner up Ruby laid her down on her back still giving attention to Weiss's neck and collar bone. Weiss was pulling on the short hair of the girl on top of her as well as running her free hand up the back of her thigh.

Realizing what was about to happen the next few hours Ruby sat back and placed a finger on her check. Giving Weiss an innocent look, and blush made her loose it going crazy grabbing the smaller girl and switching positions and taking control.

The next part of their night was not filled with a lot of words but rather passion and excitement. Later after they finally settled down and each had a shower were lying in bed Weiss sitting up with Ruby laying on her lap. Ruby finally broke the silence, "That was fun."

"Yes it was," Weiss replied with a lite hearted chuckle. "You would have thought we would join air club."

"If Yang found out she be jealous."

"She never will if you don't tell her," the older huntress said with a smile. "Though I think your sister has like a sex sense or something. She always seems to call right after and call us out on it."

Ruby laughs "You're right she does! It is really weird sometimes." Weiss nods and starts to lay down to go to bed. "Night my lil flake love you."

"Love you too lil rose." Weiss replied giving one last passionate kiss. She turned to her partner and held her close and went to sleep.

The alarm went off at 7:30 A.M. The air ship was landing in an hour and half. Weiss brushed the hair out of Ruby's face gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Got out of bed and dress for the day. Ruby started to stir noticing her body was slightly colder than usual. Seeing Weiss bent down in front of her in a bright white sun dress. "Well I could get used to this view," Ruby purred. Weiss turned and shot the young girl a look of interest.

"Well if you would have gotten up when I did you might have been able to enjoy it more."

"OH really. Man but I like sleep."

The tall heiress laughed, "I know you do. Now would get up and dressed we land soon."

"Okay, I will." She gets out of bed and goes to her bag to get clothes for the day. The airship is making its final approach to Patch. They walk off the airship and collect the rest of the bags. Ruby was talking to Weiss about her home town and showing her around. As she was she was saying hi to local shop keepers and old friends she saw. Introducing Weiss as they went through town. They made their way through the out skirts of town and heard a familiar voice, "RUBY WEISS!" they both turn and see Blake running to them.

"BLAKE!" the scream. They dropped their bags and run to meet her. Giving her a big hug, Blake hugged them back. "How are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Good, how are you guys? What are you doing here?" Blake couldn't talk fast enough.

"We are good we decided to come and visit you and Yang," Weiss stated. "Ruby was missing you guys a lot and I was too."

"Well that's good to hear Yang will be super exited to see you guys." Blake said.

"Where is Yang?" asked Ruby.

"At the house she don't feel good I came to town to get some medicine and some food."

"Oh no I hope she feels better soon so we can hang out," Ruby says. "By the way is my dad in town do you know?"

"Yeah I hope so too, I hate seeing her so down. Your dad is at the house looking after Yang."

"Yay, I get to see dad too!" Ruby jumped with joy. "Oh and you get to meet him to Weiss. Ha-ha."

Weiss lets out a light giggle, "Can't wait."

The trio start walking back to Ruby's old house on the outside of town. Talking about how the summer is going so far and what they been up too. They reach the house it was a very big house two stories tall and made of wood. It had a nice size porch with a swing on it. They walk up the path toward the door. Blake leading the way the pair of young girls behind her. She opens the door, "I'm back Taiyang. How's Yang?"

He waved at her, "Yang is upstairs in bed."

"Daddy!" Ruby screamed as she tackled her dad.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"We came to visit!" she exclaimed.

"We?" he said scratching his head.

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr. Xiao Long. I'm Weiss Schnee." The pale heiress said as she reached out her hand.

"Wow, nice to meet you too Weiss but please call Taiyang." He turns to Ruby. "So that's your girlfriend?"

Ruby nods her head, he grins. "Very pretty just like you said."

Blush comes across both young girl's faces, "Dad please don't say that."

"Sorry hun I couldn't help it," he replied.

"It's alright dad," says Ruby. "Come on Weiss lets go see Yang."

"Alright, we'll talk to you later Taiyang." She replies.

They trio of girls walk up the steps to the upstairs. "Yang I'm back and I have a surprise for you." Blake says opening the door. "Yang? You awake?"

"Hey kitty cat, what's the surprise?" asked Yang. She is beat red and sweating. She also has a very raspy voice. Blake moves aside revealing her little sister and her white haired teammate. "Ruby, Weiss! What you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you guys and maybe go hunt some grimm." Ruby says. "How you feeling?"

Ruby and Weiss walk over to sit on the bed next to Yang. She shrugs, "I've been better. It's good to see you both."

"You too Yang," the pale huntress said. Giving the blonde a hug. Blake was getting the medicine ready for Yang. "Now time to take your medicine so we can hang out when you better."

She nods and takes it from Blake, her face turns sour. The medicine tastes awful, team RWBY all laugh and spend some time catching up till Yang starts to dose off due to the medicine taking affect. She lays down and Blake tucks her in, kisses brawler's forehead. The trio goes downstairs to see Tiayang packing a bag. Ruby eyes start to tear up, "Dad?"

He turns to her, "Hey honey, I got to go. Your uncle needs some help in the west." He says pulling her close. "I know we didn't get to spend time together but another time."

"Why can't you stay a little longer please?" she whines. "Why does uncle Qrow need your help?"

"I don't know yet, but I as soon as I get back I'll call you and visit in Vale. I promise."

"Okay dad be safe, I love you."

"Love you too Ruby, it was nice to meet you Weiss," he says turning to Weiss. "And do me a favor keep Ruby out of trouble, I know she can be a handful. She takes after her mother."

Weiss nods with a smile, "I can do that. I have been dealing with for almost every day for an entire year."

"It's nice to know that you bring some order to her life."

"I try to do my best, I just want her to be happy," Weiss replied. "She does has her moments of driving me crazy but you can't stay mad at her forever."

"Well I am glad to hear that, I truly am Weiss thank you." He stands up says his final good byes and leaves for his quest. Ruby stands on the porch watching him leave, tears welling up she tries to hold them in. She drops to the ground pulling her knees to her chest. She hears footsteps coming behind her. A hand lands on her shoulder as the pale huntress sits next to her. She doesn't speak just pulls her close and strokes her hair. "No matter how many times this happens it never gets easier." She starts to cry into the shoulder she is leaning on.

"I know Ruby but this is life of huntsman and huntress, what we both want to do. I know it's going to be hard but we can do this together." Replied Weiss. "I love you more than anything and will never leave you."

"Love you too Weiss," she wipes away the tears with her sleeve and puts on a smile.

"That's my girl," the heiress says. Leans into her lips giving her a long kiss. "Now I do believe Blake said she was making dinner."

"Great I'm starving, thanks Weiss."

"You're welcome," giving a quick kiss to her cheek. "Let's go eat."

They ate dinner that Blake had prepared and were sitting on the porch watching the sunset enjoying the view and not wanting it to end. They spent the next week there having fun and hunting grimm with Blake and Yang after Yang was better. After the week was up Weiss and Ruby decided to visit Atlas and Weiss's father. Soon after that they would go back to Beacon for their second year not knowing what was going to happen next.


End file.
